Once Upon a Oneshots
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: Hey, to get in the spirit for the new season for OUaT, here is a series of oneshots based on the episodes from season one. Hope you guys enjoy, newly edited and two stories were completely redone if you read it before.
1. Before The Beginning

A/N: Okay, Pilot time! Since this is the first oneshot, let me break this one down for you:

I started writing oneshots for the episodes after Skin Deep to sustain my OUaT fix, but by the time I actually got around to publishing them, it was way too late and I thought no one would read them. So I decided to write a oneshot for every episode and put them all in one story. Good idea? I thought so. Anyway, here's my oneshot for the pilot, it's sort of the events that led up to Henry going to find Emma. Sorry if the end if suckish, it was one when I finally finished it. Also, read and review which oneshots you liked, please, don't be afraid to give long reviews, I crave for them. Now, long Author's Note aside, here's your OUaT goodness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (or David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Henry Mills. That was the name he was given when he was just a baby, but he knew it wasn't really his. Whenever he explained that to his mother, the mayor of the town he lived in, she simply chalked the comment up as him thinking it's because he was named after someone, but that wasn't what he meant. He wasn't sure what he meant, but Henry always had a certain feeling about who he was, like there was something missing.

At a very young age, Henry had been a very studious boy, always paying attention in classes, doing as he was told, always attentive at the things around him. Sometimes he was too attentive, though.

Henry had spent his childhood studying people in the town, not spying really, just observing. Henry always had this feeling in his gut, a constant nagging, like a tugging at the back of his mind, trying to see something that seemed to be right in front of him, but it always evaded his grasp.

Everything about the town was strange to little Henry. How orderly and well run it was, and how nothing in the town ever changed. From the instant Henry learned how to read in kindergarten, he spent his time reading book after book, reading things that were extremely advanced for someone his age. He knew what life was like, or at least how it seemed to the multitude of books he read.

Storybrooke was never like that. Everything went the exact same, year after year. Henry seemed to be the only one that noticed this, though, and the thought often perturbed the small child.

He began to really question what happened in Storybrooke when he was nine. He never understood what was wrong with the town, the perfectness of it often made him unsettled, but whenever he asked his mother about it, she just brushed it off.

"There is nothing wrong with a harmonized town, Henry. A happy town is a happy mayor besides," Regina would say in her clipped voice, before ruffling him on the head and resuming her mayoral duties. That was the other thing that plagued Henry's mind. He loved his mother, she was the one who raised him and fed him, and in her own controlling way, loved him. But recently, Henry began to distant himself from his mother. Whenever she touched him, he would get a cold shiver and some strange fear would rise in him, but he couldn't tell for the life of him what it was.

The town, his mother, everything was so strange, so not right, and he hated that he, a mere child could see it while others were blind. But then, something happened that changed his life.

It was a few months after Henry began to be scared of his mother, when it happened. He was in Miss Blanchard's classroom and she was teaching math. It was a normal day in Storybrooke, exactly the same as any other, but as they were all packing up his teacher walked over to him. "Henry, would you mind staying for a bit?" Miss Blanchard asked as the school day came to an end. Henry nodded meekly, walking over to her desk as the other kids filed out, waving to a few of them as they passed.

As he propped up on Miss Blanchard's desk, he looked at her. "What did I do wrong?" was his immediate response. Miss Blanchard let out an amused laugh, a sweet smile forming on her lips. "Aw, Henry, you haven't done anything wrong," she said, shaking her head good-naturedly. "I just wanted to give you something, a gift perhaps."

Henry perked up at the comment, the prospect of a gift pleasing the child. "What is it?" Henry asked, almost letting the whims of childishness get to him. Beaming, Mary Margaret pulled out a large box with shiny green wrapping paper.

"I know your birthday was a few weeks ago and I never got you anything, but I found this in Mr. Gold's pawn shop and it just seemed so special, I wanted you to have it," she said, handing him the box and watching as he turned the pretty paper into shred.

As he unwrapped it he said, "Thank you, Miss Blanchard, that was very nice of you." As he removed the last of the paper, a plain white box was exposed, and Henry paused, the gut feeling tugging at him even more so then it had ever before. Whatever it was that Henry needed to see, it was so close, but just out of reach.

"Well, go on then, open it," Mary Margaret encouraged. Giving a small nod, Henry opened the box to find a very large object, a book. "It's called Once Upon a Time, it seemed so sweet, I thought you might enjoy the stories," Miss Blanchard explained, not paying attention to Henry's completely shocked expression.

When Henry's fingers touch the smooth cover, he was hit with a giant realization, all the air in his body being sucked away.

Once Upon a Time. Fairytale Land. His mother. In a complete state of unreality, Henry ripped open the book, looking at the colorful pages, illustrations invading one side and the story the other. The picture he first saw was of a tall, dark woman. She was standing around multiple colorful people and her dark dress seemed to plague the others. A sword was being thrown in her direction. Henry recognized the face of the evil woman, he saw it everyday.

This was the face he said good morning to, the one that made him breakfast, the one that tucked him in at night. This was his mother, Regina Mills, and she was in this book of fairy tales.

Henry wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the page. Mary Margaret was saying something, but Henry just gathered the book in his small arms and shouted a quick, "Gotta go," and ran out the door.

He rushed out of the school, clutching the book for dear life. Henry knew he couldn't go home, fear griping at his insides at the thought of that monster asking how school was, sitting across from him while he ate, kissing him good night. Henry still didn't fully understand what was happening to him, but he knew that his mother was something far more sinister then she seemed. He knew just the place to go.

It was a small, dilapidated playhouse, designed like a castle on the outskirts of Storybrooke near a small body of water. Henry climbed up on the castle, finally noting the irony in the small construction.

Sitting down, Henry began poring through the book, immediately immersing himself in the stories. Snow White. Jiminy Cricket. Red Riding Hood. As he read the storybook from beginning to end, things began to click in Henry's brain. The curse, this town, it all made perfect sense.

Then there was the part about Snow White and Charming's child, Emma, the savior of everyone here. But she was brought here through the cabinet, so where was she? And who was Henry? How could he be the only one that ever questioned Storybrooke, thought there was something wrong with it, and understood this curse so perfectly, what was his part in this story. Slamming the book, he began his small trek home, apprehension and fear wrapped around him like a blanket.

For the next few months, Henry tried to talk to his mother about it, thinking that if there was one person who knew about the curse, it would be the one who had casted it, but she never responded. Henry wasn't sure what he was hoping for, a glare, and growl that he should shut up or she would end him? A threat, an admittance, anything then the concerned look he could see right through.

He tried talking to the others in the town, but no dice, no one believed him, and just to make sure no one did, Regina began putting him in therapy, telling people her son was a nut job, a whacko, and everyone looked at him differently now.

He wasn't that quiet, obedient little boy anymore, he was loud, opinionated and apparently rude towards his mother, not that anyone blamed him on the latter. Archie never listened to him, believing that he had created this alternate world in order to escape reality, an overactive imagination, and it always infuriated Henry.

One day after a particularly hard session with Archie, Henry began walking home, his head bent down in concentration, when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," the boy muttered softly, looking up to see who he had bumped into. His blood went cold when he noticed it was none other than Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold was the most powerful person in Storybrooke, more powerful then Regina, and a very very scary man. Henry still hadn't figured out who his fairytale counterpart was, but understood that he was not to be trusted. Gold just gave a slight laugh, backing up a few steps.

"It's quite all right, my boy. You seem to be a bit distracted today, may I ask what it is?" His voice seemed concerned, but Henry knew not to trust the man, an ulterior motive in everything he did and said.

"What do you care?" Henry asked in that brash tone he had been using quite a bit lately. Gold gave a look of exaggerated hurt. "I am insulted," he said, a smile twitching at the edge of him mouth. "Just because your mother doesn't like me, doesn't make me as horrible a person as she leads you to believe."

"No, what other people say about you and the things you've done makes you as horrible as I've been lead to believe," Henry retaliated, Gold's face giving a note of something. Respect?

"Touché," Gold remarked, the smile back on his face. "A rather feisty one nowadays, aren't you? Well I suppose that is expected from people in your position, learning they're life is a lie and whatnot."

Henry's ears perked up, his eyes gleaming. Did Gold know about the curse? Would he help Henry stop it? "Well, yea, I suppose living my entire childhood believing I was of this world does give me some reason to lash out I suppose," Henry said, resuming walking, noting that Gold was walking in step with him.

"Well, I'm sure all orphans feel like this at first when their parents tell them they aren't actually their's, but cheer up, it will get better. Regina loves you, and that should be enough despite she didn't actually give birth to you," Gold said.

Henry halted, frozen by the man's words. Gold noticed this and turned to look at the boy, a puzzled look on his face. Henry looked up at Gold, complete confusion in his eyes.

"Regina- I mean my mom...isn't my mom?" Henry asked, his brown eyes boring into the other's. Gold gave an exasperated sigh, looking down at the ground and up at the sky, trying not to look Henry in the eye.

"Regina never told you," he said, pity in his voice. "I just assumed that's why you were acting out, anger at the fact that your parents, or parent, isn't your real parent. It is quite common-"

"Regina isn't my actual mother," Henry repeated, interrupting Gold. He looked down at the little boy, regret in his eyes. Letting out another sigh, Gold bent down till his eyes were level with Henry's.

"No, Henry, I'm afraid she isn't. I am so sorry that you had to find out about it like this, I truly believed she had told you." Gold stood back up, looking down at the boy expectantly, unsure of how he was going to act. Henry just stood there for a few moments, trying to analyze this new information.

After another second, he looked up at Mr. Gold with a smile on his face. "Are you alright, then, boy?" Gold asked. "I am better than fine. This is the best thing I have ever heard. Thank you, Mr. Gold!" Henry crowed, brushing past the pawnbroker in a full out run.

As soon as he opened the door to his house, Henry dumped his bag on the floor and rushed into Regina's small office, finding her on the phone talking to someone.

Henry walked right up to his mother, her attention still on the caller.

She looked up when he came in, a smile on her face. The smile vanished quickly, however, when Henry took the phone from her and slammed it back into the receiver.

"Henry Mills, what was that for!" Regina scolded, about to get out of her seat to move to the other side of her desk, but Henry didn't give her the chance to clamp her long nailed fingers onto his shoulder. "What happened to my mother?" Henry commanded, his voice ringing throughout the room. Regina's eyes darkened, her mouth turning into a thin line.

"I don't understand what you mean, Henry, I'm your mother-"

"No, what happened to my real mother, the one who gave birth to me? What did you do to her?" Henry began to shout, anger clouding his better judgement. Regina realized that he knew what she had tried to hide from him for so long.

Sighing, Regina leaned back in her desk chair, seeming very tired. "I see you learned that particular secret," she said, "very well. I have no idea who your mother was. I wanted a child so badly, so I chose to adopt. The extent of your _biological_ mother's relationship with you was the fact that she gave birth to you, nothing more. It was a closed adoption, one that Mr. Gold had arranged. I was hoping that you wouldn't learn about this until you were older, but I see I had expected too much." She finished, looking at Henry with tired eyes.

Henry's face was serious, trying to connect the dots that had been forming in his mind ever since he had gotten that book. Regina took his quietness as confusion. Leaning forward, leveling her gaze in his, Regina gave him a smile, his skin crawling at the expression. "Henry, I may not have given birth to you, but I am your mother and I love you. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded, the full realization of who he was taking him by surprise. "I understand," he said, leaving her office and going to his bedroom, his mind reeling with the newfound information. As soon as he shut his door, Henry threw himself on his bed, closing his eyes as he whispered his discovery. "I'm Emma's son," he said.

The next few weeks were the same as any others. Regina began to get more and more angrier towards him, his attempts at trying to tell people about the curse and disobeying her orders infuriating her.

He began to spend more and more time at school, using the computers after school while Mary Margaret graded papers. Little did Snow White know, though, that Henry began to form a plan.

Using her credit card, Henry began a search for his mother, trying to find the one that would break this curse and set them all free.

He had finally found it, her address, her name, everything. He was ready. Stealing Mary Margaret's credit card, Henry waited until after school to do it.

He ran for the woods near the road, growing eager as he got closer to the leaving Storybrooke sign. Bad things had happened to people who had tried to leave the town, people never leaving the town, an anomaly no one else but Henry had noticed. He approached the sign, his breathing heavy, curiosity making his mind wonder. A foot. An inch.

He was so close to the edge, yet so much changed in that inch of space. Taking a deep breath, Henry bounded head on, running past the sign and away from Storybrooke. Now the adventure will begin, Henry thought, racing until he managed to find another town. never looking back ay his cage for the past ten years.

A/N: Okay, first episode down, twenty-one more to go! Hoped you liked the first one, sorry for the sucky titles for the oneshots, I kind of suck at names. Read and review please!


	2. A Curse for a Curse

A/N: Hurray, we made it past the pilot! Now we have Episode 2, The Thing You Love Most. This is the encounter Regina and Maleficent have as they trade curses. Now off you go! Also, I didn't mention this earlier, but some of the titles for the oneshots aren't great, I've never been good at titles. Anyway back to the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (or David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Over the course of her later years, Regina had learned of the infamous Maleficent, the woman who cursed the queen's daughter with a sleeping curse.

Regina had rather respected the great witch for such a clever curse. And as her plans for Snow White began to progress, Regina decided to pay her colleague a visit.

"How are, Maleficent, you seem to be living well," Regina said, striding into Maleficent's dark castle, the locks to her entrance opened with a simple incantation. Maleficent was stroking her black unicorn as Regina came in, her body going rigid as she approached.

"I am doing quite well, Regina, and you? Is that halfwit Snow still giving you trouble?" It seemed that despite Aurora's recent happily ever after Maleficent was rather well off. Regina gave a slight frown.

"She seems most troublesome, but dear me, Maleficent, have you forgotten your manners? I see that you haven't offered me some refreshment or even a seat after my long trip." The woman rolled her eyes and glared at Regina's smirking face.

Letting out a sigh, she waved her staff in the air, a plush black velvet chair appearing along with a tray of tea. Giving another smirk, Regina sat herself on the chair, carefully preparing herself a cup of tea.

"What do you want, Regina?" Maleficent asked, her tone hard. Regina seemed to take enjoyment in Maleficent's obvious annoyance at her arrival amusing.

"Come now, dear Maleficent, are you really that unhappy to see me? You know, once upon a time we were friends," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "Yes, well, time's change Regina, so tell me what you want or leave me, I have more important things to do then idle chit chat."

Regina seemed to ponder her next words, knowing now that she was going to be the one annoyed. "I need your sleeping curse," she said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Now it was Maleficent's turn to smile, sitting down herself and helping herself to some tea also.

Her slow movements began to irk Regina, but she had a job to do and she would do it at any cost.

"And why would you need such a curse?" Maleficent asked conversationally, knowing that she was trying Regina's patience. Balling her hands into fists, Regina let out a quite breath. "It's that fickle Snow White. My plan is starting to form and now I need your curse to ensure it goes smoothly. I am willing to pay whatever price you may ask for."

Maleficent pondered over her proposal, sipping her tea thoughtfully. After a moment, she straightened up, all business.

"What could you possibly have that I may have use for?" she inquired. Regina searched through her mind, thinking of every curse she had at her disposal, every magical artifact she had that Maleficent might take an interest in. One curse finally came to her. It was a powerful one, but she need Maleficent's sleeping curse.

"I think," Regina said, opening her hand as black smoke spilled out, showing a rolled up piece of parchment. "This may interest you." She handed the scroll to Maleficent. She opened it, reading through it. As she did, her mouth curved into a deep frown, her forehead lined in distress.

"Is this real? Can you really do this?" Maleficent asked loudly, her eyes boring into Regina's. "I assume it should be, I paid a hefty price from Rumpelstiltskin for that and you know how powerful he is. It is, in fact, real. Are we at an agreement?"

Maleficent paused, looking from the paper to Regina and back again. After a long moment she sighed. "Very well, I accept your price. This realm curse for my sleeping curse." With another wave of Maleficent's staff, black smoke plumed from it towards Regina, a similar scroll dropping into her lap.

"Excellent," she said, opening the scroll up and reading its contents. "Wait, what is this?" Regina asked, gesturing towards a part of the scroll. "It says that I have to infuse the curse into an object, then somehow get it to infuse into her? How do I do that?"

Of course, Regina wouldn't try and figure it out, instead she would bully and irritate Maleficent until she gave her the answer. "It's simple, Regina. Take my spindle for example. When Aurora pricked her finger on it, the curse was able to infuse into her small wound, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. Something similar to that will do the trick."

Regina gave an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up in frustration. "And what do you suppose I use then?" Maleficent glowered at Regina. "I'm sure you can think of something, Regina. You're a clever woman. We are done here, now leave me," she said, with a lazy wave of her hand. Regina glowered at her, picking up her skirts and walking away, a slow smirk beginning to form on her lips. She had just the object in mind...

A/N: Ooo, I wonder what item she has in mind? Okay, I'll stop being stupid now...maybe not. Read and review (I can already tell this is going to be a pain to constantly write).


	3. Conflicting Reality

A/N: Okay, Episode 3 Snow Falls. This oneshot talks about David/Charming's conflicting thoughts as he woke up and found his way towards the T_**R**_oll Bridge. Although it was excruciatingly painful to write something for Mr. Personality, I trucked on and am rather impressed that it keeps him looking "cool." Sorry for you normal people, but I had to write a David chapter, so, there you go. Onward my readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (or David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

As if waking from a deep sleep, a man woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. His thoughts were clouded, confused with sleep and something else. Looking around, he saw he was indeed in a hospital, but that he was also somewhere else.

One second he looked down to see his hospital nightgown, the next he was in a white fancy shirt and leather boots. Gown, boots. His head pounded as he looked at the two conflicting images.

All the man knew was that he needed to get out of there. Survival instincts kicked in, the man slowly slipping off the bed, seeing the hospital and then a large room with a small wardrobe and brilliant tiles on the floor. What was going on? Maybe someone around could tell him.

The man tried to stand, and then his body seemed to go on autopilot, he was unable to control where his body was going, unable to stop it, all the while seeing the conflicting images as he went.

The door seemed easy enough to open, but the man still wasn't sure what was happening, where he was going, or even who he was. As his body continued to move of its own accord, the man began to try to focus in on who he was.

Come on, I just need a name. Then, not one, but two names came to him. At first it was Prince Charming, an actual son of a shepherd but pretending to be King George's son for the sake of the kingdom. But this mantra of thoughts was immediately cut off by another name, another life.

David Nolan, married to Kathryn Nolan, member of Storybrooke. Son of...no too hard. Met Kathryn...come on stupid mind, work.

But his mind shut down again, leaving the man as confused as ever. How can I be two people at once? What does that mean?

The man shook the confusing identities away and focused on where his body was taking him. He was in the backstreet of a town, Storybrooke, he assumed. There were cars driving by, but also carriage and wagons, where concrete building stood there were now little huts and stalls.

Whoever he was and whatever was going on with him, he needed to figure it out now. Choosing to think back to the Charming life, he found it easier was to receive information from that life than David's.

He looked back towards memories, finding one of him slaying a dragon, one of him smiling at a young woman hanging from a net. Fighting trolls on the Troll Bridge. The Troll Bridge! The man realized that was where his body was taking him, while the world was still strange in this modern world, his body was able to tell the path to the bridge, the bridge where he fell in love with her.

Snow. Images of a black haired woman, dark eyes, blood red lips, filled his mind. His Snow, his wife. He saw her in the tree, aiming an arrow at an oncoming carriage, of the siren that resembled her, image after image of his sweet Snow flooded his mind. He needed to find her, tell her he was okay, if only his cursed body would listen to him.

He struggled, giving his rapidly moving legs commands to stop, to turn around, but they wouldn't listen, continuing on their quest towards the bridge, his mind just a passenger. Snow, where are you Snow? the man wanted to shout, to scream, but his mouth only let out gasps of air, no words forming.

He saw the bridge slowly approaching, hoping that once he reached it, his body would be his again and then he could go search for her, for Snow. As he neared the bridge, he tripped on a large rock near the water, his body unable to stop its swift descent downward, something hard hitting his head and then darkness.

The man was caught in a dream, in front of him stood a forked road. One way led to a charming little forest where fairies lived and magic enveloped everything. On this road he saw his wife, Snow White, holding their newborn child in her arms. Turning, the man looked at the other road.

The other was a trail made of gravel, leading to large concrete building, cars parked next to the sidewalks. On this road stood Abigail, no, not Abigail, Kathryn. Her arms were spread open in welcome, while behind her, a woman with dark hair and even darker eyes glared at him, an apple in her hand. He recognized the woman. It was Regina, the Evil Queen!

Newer memories flashed through his mind, fresher than the others. A curse, Emma, the guards, the sword in his gut. Did Regina complete the curse? Was that what this other, conflicting life was, trapping him at a crossroads, unsure of which way to take?

Well, whatever it was, Regina had not done it right, Charming knew which way to go.

Running towards the forest, Charming ran towards Snow, tears welling at the edges of his eyes. Snow!" Charming shouted, grinning like a fool when he saw her turn towards him with her kindest smile.

Suddenly, Charming was forced away from Snow, Emma crying in her mother's arms as he was flung away from them, a woman's hideous laughter exploding around him, a bright light absorbing his vision, taking with it the forest and Snow.

David Nolan woke up, coughing water from his lungs, voices flooding his ears, looking to find himself laying on the ground, a woman next to him, smiling.

Recognition flooded David's senses, but as soon as he tried to figure out who she was, the thought was gone, like trying to remember a dream as soon as you wake up.

"You'll be okay," she was saying, stroking his face as a flashlight beam cut through the darkness. A blonde woman, a dark haired man and a little boy came into sight, relieved smiles on their faces.

Confused, David smiled back, unsure of what just happened, letting the man help him up, his eyes never leaving the young woman that had revived him. Gone was the wisp of Prince Charming that still clung to the man, David Nolan taking his place.

A/N: Now, that wasn't so bad was it? Well, I hope not. Read and review please, really looking forward to it!


	4. The Price of Gold, Penny for Your Though

A/N: Episode 4, Price of Gold. This is a three part oneshot, Emma's thoughts then Ashely's and finishing with the best, Gold's. Hope you enjoy, I know I forgot to mention this, but this is my first fanfic, hope I'm doing a good job.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Emma looked through the glass panel at Ashley, a knot forming in her throat. She couldn't believe how Gold had played her, that the property Ashley had taken was her own child.

Emma thought it was sick, how Gold used the young teenager's desperation against her, using it to his best advantage. What did the man even need a baby for anyway? Emma didn't see Gold as a very fatherly man, but, then again, she hadn't lived here very long.

Lived. The thought still shook her up. After being on her own for so long, it was so foreign to be living with someone, living in a little town where everyone knew everyone and seemed so peaceful.

Maybe this was what Henry needed. Just the thought of the kid's name sent a stab of pain through her heart, tearing it at the seams. She knew that she had to give Henry up, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The way Ashely looked at little Alexandra, now that was what it was all about. A mother with her child, no one else trying to pry the little babe from her arms.

Emma had gladly given in to Gold's offer, knowing full well the costs that Ashely would have had to deal with. She had been there herself. Even now, Emma could hardly believe that she was here, her kid, her _child_, only a phone call away, a short walk to see his face everyday.

When she had given him up for adoption, Emma had tried to forget about him, setting her life straight and working on staying afloat. When you give the baby up even before you name it, you tend to not think of it much, stop thinking of it as a person and just as a mistake.

Seeing him now though, knowing who he was, made Emma completely infuriated with herself. She knew that she had to give him up, he wouldn't have lasted a day in her life, but that didn't make it any less painful to see that woman say she was his mother, that he was her son.

Looking down, Emma noticed that while she had been thinking, she had balled her hand into a fist, the nails cutting into her palms. Releasing her grip, Emma put a fake smile on her face, walking into Ashley's room, giving her and Sean congratulations, all the while keeping her walls up even against her own child.

Ashley smiled down at the little rosy cheeked girl in her arms, tears welling in her eyes as the newborn baby cooed at her mother, her fists so tiny and fragile.

She just wanted to lose herself in the little small bundle in her arms, regretting ever thinking of giving her up to that slimy pawnbroker. "I'm so sorry. I will never leave you, Alexandra, I promise," Ashely whispered to the little baby, taking her small fist into her hand, taking comfort at the small warmth the hand gave.

"How is she?" Sean asked hesitantly, coming back into the room with a coffee cup and taking the seat next to the bed, a helpless look on his face. Ashley smiled at him. "She's perfect," she said.

Sean gave a shaky laugh at the remark, taking a sip from his cup. Ashley just smiled at him, noting that she probably looked like a complete idiot, but she didn't care. She had the two most important people in her life right here, and she couldn't be happier.

Ever since Sean's father had forbidden her to see Sean, after he broke up with her and after her stepmother kicked her out because she was pregnant, Ashley had felt so lost. For weeks she tried to stay afloat, to make enough money wherever she could just to have something to eat, the thought of parenthood sending her into constant panic.

But then, her fears were calmed when _he_ came to her, a proposition in tow. He had promised she would have a permanent board, as well as food and money, in exchange for the child. Ashley had jumped at the chance, the fear of the unknown hindering her better judgement.

Then came the time when she was actually going to have the baby, and she panicked. She didn't want to lose her child, didn't want Gold to take it away like it was the month's rent.

It was her baby, and she was going to keep it. She would never stop thanking Emma for what she had done, for helping her keep the baby, to keep Alexandra. And now she wasn't alone in it. She had Sean, and although it would be trying, they could do it together.

Noticing her staring at him, Sean looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, a smile starting to form on his face.

"We're going to be alright," she said, looking down at her daughter again. "Now," she said, a mischievous look on her face. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

Sean blanched, his eyes darting from Alexandra to Ashely, fear evident in his eyes. "It's okay," she laughed, propping herself closer to his chair.

"Give me your hand." After a moments hesitation, Sean complied, and Ashley helped prop Alexandra's head in his arm, the two holding their daughter together, the world seeming to fade away.

Well, he had done it. Gold was in his shop, poring through some of his collectibles.

He had regretted having to give up the child, the thought of having another chance was almost too good to be true. His chest gave a sharp twist at the thought, his sons face swimming in his vision.

"Bae," he whispered in the quiet of his shop.

Oh, how the prospect of another child had warmed the coldblooded man's heart, but now that dream was gone, and it was time to move on. Gold would prevail, and not too worst for wear.

He now had Emma under his thumb, though she wasn't fully aware of it yet.

Yes, he needed Emma on his side during the oncoming war, the savior would be the perfect ally against Regina. Of course, Regina had no idea what he was doing, thinking that he was still in her good graces, working for the side of evil.

The truth was, he wasn't on any side. In everything that happened in this town, Gold had a part in it, just like all the fairytales that were thought of as pure fiction. No, Gold always had his own agenda, regardless of what everyone thought.

Gold gave a small smile, toying with a little telescope. He had big plans for Emma, and the favor was just the beginning.

A/N: So, okay? Could've been longer, I know, but things need to end and if I continue, I will never finish. Hope you liked, sorry if there are some grammar errors, I wrote this pretty fast and I'm never one for rechecking my work. Hope it was good regardless.


	5. The Boy and The Cricket

A/N: Episode 5 That Still Small Voice. This is in Fairytale Land, after Gepetto runs from Jiminy. I changed the story from the original one because I really didn't like it. Enjoy and I hope this one is better

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"No!" Gepetto yelled, running out of his house and into the forest, cackling coming from somewhere off into the distance.

_Mother...Father...what.._.Thoughts flooded Gepetto's mind, the young boy tripping over a tree root and sprawling on the forest floor. Gepetto laid there, too scared to move.

The man, he was the one he gave an umbrella to, the nice one with the puppet show. What had he done to his parents? The sight of the wooden figures causing the little boy to shake. A twig snapping made Gepetto bolt upright, his eyes wide.

What had that man wanted? Was he coming for him next? Why did he hurt his parents? Gepetto quickly stood back up and bolted towards a small cluster of trees, hiding in the large roots, hiding himself just as the man burst through the foliage, the man's face gaunt in pain.

"Hello?" he called, cupping his hands to his mouth. Gepetto suppressed a gasp and pushed himself farther into the tree, eyes never leaving the man. So he was coming back for him. The man continued to shout.

"Are you there? Listen, what happened...what you saw it wasn't...I'm sorry," he finished in a whisper, Gepetto seeing his face shine in the moonlight. Was he...crying? Gepetto was so confused, fear and confusion running through the boy, unsure of how to respond.

The man looked around, his face hopeless as he turned away from Gepetto and crashing away, the noise fading after a few seconds, Gepetto never leaving his hiding spot.

Gepetto wasn't sure how long he stayed, but he was starting to shiver on the damp ground. Scurrying out of the trunk, Gepetto started the walk home, tears in his eyes and his heart twisted in pain.

When he got back home, they would be there, staring at him with those scary, empty wooden eyes. He wasn't sure if he could go back and face them, wondering what he was going to do with them.

The thought brought another twist of pain in his heart, finally reaching his house, the cabin looking dark and foreboding in the weak light of night. Dragging his feet to the door, Gepetto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Reaching out a hand he opened the door, darkness greeting him.

Trying to be the brave boy his parents always said he was, Gepetto moved purposely through the dark room, his eyes never wondering to that particular part of the room, deciding instead to light the fire.

Within a few minutes the hearth was crackling happily as Gepetto warmed his hands against the flames. Precious minutes ticked by, but Gepetto refused to turn around, to see those wooden figures staring at him, it was too much for the small boy.

Gepetto thought back to that moment in the woods. The man that had taken his parents away from him seemed, sad. He had been crying, Gepetto was sure of it. He was looking for him to apologize, and for some strange reason Gepetto decided to forgive him.

Gepetto didn't know what had happened, he wasn't there, maybe the man found his parents like that. It wasn't his fault, bad things happened, and it wasn't right to sit here scared like a coward. No, if there was one thing his parents had taught him it was to be brave and to always forgive others.

Taking another deep breath, Gepetto turned around to see his parents. His first glance filled him with terror, the little wooden bodies very eery, the blank looks shaking Gepetto to his very core. But no matter how much they terrified him, they had been his parents, and he was going to treat them as such.

Walking over to them, Gepetto looked at the faces that had held so much love for him. Tears started to fill in his eyes before he could stop himself, a sob shaking the small child.

Stepping closer, Gepetto touched his mother's face, the wood warm under his hands. "I love you," Gepetto whispered, taking his mother and father and hugging them, their heads bobbing up and down. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

Gepetto let out a shout and jumped, the wooden bodies falling limply to the ground. In front of Gepetto stood the scariest man he had ever seen. Leather and scales with very big eyes and a wide grin across the man's face. Gepetto had never seen anyone like him before.

"Wh-who are you?" Gepetto asked, trying not to seem too shook up.

The man gave a giggle his whole personality full of mirth.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the man asked, gesturing towards himself. Gepetto shook his head and the man let out out a chuckle, his eyes squinting as his mouth curled into a smile. "Why I'm the great Rumpelstiltskin of course!" he shouted, a flourish of hand motions as he faked a bow.

Gepetto stared at him. Everyone in the village near Gepetto's home knew about Rumpelstiltskin and the things he did, and Gepetto was extremely worried why he was here.

"I...I don't wish any favor from you, Rumpelstiltskin, so you can leave. You won't get a deal out of me," Gepetto said bravely, puffing out his chest to look stronger. This just made him laugh once again.

"Oh, I'm not here to make a deal," Rumpelstiltskin said, holding up on finger. "I am here to collect a debt."

Gepetto stared at Rumpelstiltskin confused, until he saw where his eyes were looking at.

"No," Gepetto said, making a step towards his parents, grief threatening to engulf him once again. "You can't take them."

"Ah, ah, ah," Rumpelstiltskin said, wagging his finger at the young boy. "I'm afraid that's not up to you." He knelt down and scooped the two marionettes up and wrapped them in a cloth, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Gepetto shouted, running after the man. "Please," he begged, grabbing his sleeve and trying to tug him back. As soon as his fingers gripped the cloth Gepetto was jerked back, his head barely missing colliding with the floor as he fell. Rumpelstiltskin turned back, his eyes burning until his met the tear streaked face of Gepetto's. Gepetto wasn't sure but he thought he saw Rumpelstiltskin's face soften.

As soon as he thought he saw it though it was gone, the gleeful imp now back to his usual self. "Sorry, but this is my price for the tonic your parents took. You can blame the man who poisoned them, not me. Goodbye young Gepetto." And with that he thrust open the door, snapped his fingers and was gone in a puff of smoke.

For the second time that night Gepetto ran from his house, fear and pain twisting his caring heart.

"Please!" Gepetto yelled into the night, his voice choked and rough. Tears spilled freely down the child's face as he fell to his knees on the ground, sobs wracking his small frame.

"No," he murmured, hiccuping with sobs, his head stuffy and his heart aching.

Why did this have to happen. Was it not bad enough what his parents had become, but now he was forced to be alone forever without even the knowledge of his parents' graves.

Gepetto was about to heave another sob when he heard it. It was the quiet sound of a cricket chirping and it was very close.

"Excuse me," a little voice said.

"Aah!" Gepetto shouted, jumping away from the noise wherever it had come. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice but could not find it.

"Um, down here," the little voice said again. Gepetto looked down and found a cricket standing on the ground, its face turned up to him.

The little insect had a suit jacket on and looked ridiculously proper. If it were under normal circumstance Gepetto would have laughed, but he just sat there staring at the cricket.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked it, unsure if it would answer or not.

The cricket nodded, standing up to its full height and giving a short bow

"Jiminy Cricket at your service, sir," he said politely.

Gepetto just stared, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

"What he asked, confusion in his eyes.

Jiminy let out a sigh, the insect's shoulders slumped in grief.

"I know about what happened to your parents, Gepetto," the cricket said, his voice one of kind sadness. "I'm here to tell you that you are not alone and that you have a friend. I...I will friend and guide into the world, if you'll let me"

Gepetto let out a hiccup, mulling over the cricket's words. He really didn't want to be alone, the idea of what would happen tomorrow scaring the small child. It would be nice to have a friend, someone to help him when he grew up and to take care of him.

"You want to be my friend?" he asked uncertainly, the past events scarring his naive loyalty.

"Most definitely," Jiminy said, looking up to the boy with hope in his eyes. "I am here to help you in whatever way you need it, Gepetto. I will right the wrong that has been done to you."

Gepetto gave a watery smile and nodded. "Thank you," the little boy whispered. Jiminy smiled back, hopping up onto the boy's shoulder.

"You are very welcome, Gepetto. Now, let's get you inside and get some sleep, you've had a rough day."

Gepetto nodded groggily as he walked back into the small cabin, climbing under the covers and quickly falling asleep.

Jiminy watched as the boy's breaths evened out and he eventually began to snore softly. The little cricket hopped next to the boy's face, Jiminy's head right next to Gepetto's.

"I am truly sorry," he whispered to the boy, patting him on the cheek and looking out the window, prepared for whatever troubles the boy would face.

A/N: So, did you guys like it? I hope it was better then the other if you guys ever read it before and if you haven't then trust me when I say this is an improvement. Thanks guys and reviews pretty pretty please!


	6. A King's Deal

A/N: Episode 6 The Shepherd. This is the story of how James (the 'real' James) came to George. It's a little long but hopefully that isn't a problem. I have written so much stupid little oneshots that it felt refreshing to actually write a story, even if it is about jerky mcjerkface George. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

King George was upset and desperate, the perfect combination for him. "What troubles you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, causing the king to jump at his sudden appearance.

George recovered quickly, standing up straight, a look on his face as if he had stepped on something foul.

"What do you want from me, Rumpelstiltskin, I have no deal I wish to make with you," he said, his superior tone causing Rumpelstiltskin to give a short giggle.

"Oh, there isn't is there?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, walking around the king, a wide smile painting his face. Rumpelstiltskin could see the disgust the man so obviously showed, but underneath that he could see that small glimmer of desperation that he thirsted for. George was very good at holding his ground, but if there was anything Rumpelstiltskin was good at, it was weeding out that one desperate desire and making a deal out of it.

"Leave my kingdom at once," George said, his voice firm and harsh. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but giggling at the man's poor show of charisma.

"I can see acting isn't your strong suit, your majesty," he said with a grin. "Now, about that wife of yours..."

"You leave her out of this!" George yelled, his face already reddening.

"Oh," Rumpelstiltskin said in an overly apologetic voice, "so you do know why I'm here." At this, the king crumbled, well slightly, his face aging more than it should of a man his age.

"This is the fourth time the child has died. My kingdom needs an heir, Rumpelstiltskin. You may not know much about politics or hierarchy, but what I need now more than anything is a child."

Rumpelstiltskin wiped away a tear with his finger, sniffling. "Very touching, my king. So, name your price."

George looked at him, aghast at the question. "Oh come now dearie, you know I wouldn't be here unless you were willing to play too. Now, name it and I will leave."

George stood still for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of a deal no doubt. "

You can provide me with a child? A son?" George asked hopefully, Rumpelstiltskin giving a pleased grin. "Well I can do so much more than that but if that's all you require than I am more than happy to oblige. For a price," he said pointedly.

Weighed with this heavy decision, George seemed to come to a conclusion. "What is your price?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah," Rumpelstiltskin said gleefully, putting his finger to his chin in deep thought. "In order to have an heir I simply ask that one day I will give you a simple command. It will be simple and easy to understand. I give you a son and when the day comes I give you this command, you will obey it immediately." George pondered the strange request, seeming to find it fine.

"You have yourself a deal, Rumpelstiltskin, I will do this command but only if I get a son within the next year. Are we agreed?" Rumpelstiltskin gave a gleeful chuckle, putting his hand out for the king to shake. After a moment of hesitation George accepted the shake and in a puff of smoke the imp was gone.

Within the next few months, the queen, Attina became with child.

George couldn't be more pleased, knowing that his wife would soon have a healthy baby boy and a perfect heir for the kingdom.

As the months went on, however, the queen began to show similar signs that she had with the last few pregnancies but more so than ever before. The symptoms became worse as the months went on and George feared for his wife.

He was about to consult a healer or some medicinal expert, when he returned.

In a similar fashion as the time before Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of the king in an instant.

"What do you need this time, Rumpelstiltskin? I have no need for a deal." Rumpelstiltskin grinned at he looked at the king, and this smile seemed even more malicious than any other he had seen from the monster.

"I have come to collect my debt, dearie. You do remember that part of the deal you made not too long ago correct?" George nodded, apprehension turning his stomach in knots. Now that it was time for the command, George began to wonder what it may be.

"As I said before, the command is a simple one, easy to follow. If you should not follow this command, you will never have a child and this kingdom will be doomed. Are we clear before I proceed?" George nodded, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"Good," he said with another smile. He walked around the king with one foot directly in front of the other, a look of deep thought on his face. After a moment he snapped his finger, rolling his last three fingers until his index was pointed at George. "My command is this. While your wife is pregnant and during birth, you will not give her any sort of help from healers or anything medicinal. Her birth will be purely natural, no herbs or anything. You will follow this command completely."

George's face paled at the command, knowing that he had no choice but to follow it word by word. His wife was getting so much worse, but Rumpelstiltskin promised he would have a child, so surely she and the baby would be safe.

George gave a curt nod, wanting nothing more than to be away from this foul, corrupt beast.

"I will not give my wife any form of help so long as she is pregnant or during birth. I promise," he vowed. Rumpelstiltskin gave a nod of approval and began to walk away.

"Oh and I almost forgot," he said, holding up a finger. "I will be here when your wife gives birth." With that he turned into smoke once more, king George feeling much more anxious than before.

As the month of her birthing neared, Attina was worse then ever before, her pleas for some form of help to relieve her headaches and stomach pains hurting George from his very core.

Soon she wasn't even able to leave her bed, her body often writhing in pain and sweat covering the bed sheets. George hated seeing his wife suffer, but he could do nothing for fear of what may happen.

The fact that Rumpelstiltskin never went back on a deal comforted George somewhat, knowing that even though his wife suffered now, that they would soon have a wonderful son to name their own.

The day had finally come for Attina to give birth, and the way she looked was awful.

George had clarified with Rumpelstiltskin that it would not go against their agreement if his wife had a nursemaid to help with the birth. Rumpelstiltskin obliged and George gave the maid explicit instructions to not give her any sot of medicinal care during the birthing.

George sat outside the room, his wife's screams of pain cutting away at him as he waited. As the hours went on the screams became less and less until they stopped altogether.

George noticed though, there was no infant cry coming from the room. In fact, there was no sound coming from the room at all, it was silent. George opened the door, fear in his eyes as he saw what lay behind the door.

The nursemaid was crying softly at the foot of the bed, his wife unmoving on the bed, her eyes closed and her skin pale and pasty. George rushed over to the bed, tears starting to form in his eyes.

He gently picked up Attina's hand, but it was cold and limp, lifeless. George gazed down at her chest, hoping fro some small sign of breathing, but there was none.

His wife, his beloved queen, was dead. And he had done nothing to help her, he couldn't. He now fully realized how twisted Rumpelstiltskin was, the torture of watching him watch his wife suffer alone must have been a real pleasure for him.

George looked over at the sobbing nursemaid, his face set into a hard mask. He still had one hope left.

"The child?" George asked, his voice hard as steel and just as cold. The maid must have just realized he had come into the room, hiccuping herself into silence, wiping her tear streaked face with a small towel. Looking up at the king fearfully, the maid gave a quick shake of her head, her eyes wide as she answered him. "I am so sorry, my king," she whispered before flinging down the towel and rushing out of the room.

No child. The child had not survived. He had given up his wife's life for nothing.

Balling his hands into fists, George's face morphed into one of complete despair and rage. He ran out of the room, rage clouding his vision. He walked out into the hall.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" George shouted, looking around frantically for the evil thing that had taken his wife's life. "Come out you coward!"

"Temper, temper. Not a very good quality in a king."

The familiar chirp set George off, turning and seeing Rumpelstiltskin standing behind him, a small basket beside him.

"You...you," George spluttered, his fist coming up of their own accord, aimed for the man's face, all of his rage put into that one swing.

Rumpelstiltskin only too easily blocked the shot, George nearly losing his balance. He caught himself just in time and rounded to take another shot. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand up and caught the king's fist, the momentum nearly shattering his hand.

"My wife is dead because of you!" he shouted, jerking his hand away from the creature's touch.

"Childbirth is a very deadly event my king, it isn't my fault your wife was so unfortunate as to have not survived it." This angered George even further.

"You never go back on a deal, Rumpelstiltskin! My wife is gone as well as the child so what the hell was this, a sick game to you?"

Rumpelstiltskin shushed him before he could continue ranting. "I did not go back on my deal, George. I said I would provide a child and I have."

Picking up the small basket that had been beside him, George looked into it to see a small sleeping baby inside. "What?" George said, his mind unable to understand what was happening.

"I said that I would provide you a son and I have. The fact that your wife was pregnant during this time was just a coincidence," he finished the sentence nastily, placing the basket in George's hands.

"Here is your son. Take great care of him for his price must have been worth it," he finished, walking away, leaving the distraught king all alone with the sleeping babe.

After that day George spent every waking hour tending to his son, the nursemaid that had helped his wife was told that a professional had come in later and had managed to bring life to the child. As James began to grow older, George spent all his hours teaching him how to be a ruler, everything from fighting to politics. The death of his wife never fully left his heart, a large scar formed where she once lived. But for now, he had a son and an heir. He would focus on that for now, it was enough.

A/N: Okay just to clarify, I think King George is the cruelest guy in this thing, but when I came up with this story, it gave me a little perspective about what he had probably gone through to become such a jackA. He still sucks but now I get him a little better. I really hoped that this story was okay and that I portrayed Rumpelstiltskin alright. Hope you enjoyed it, sadly the other oneshots will not be nearly as long.


	7. True Love's Kiss-Or Not

A/N: Okay, The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. This story came from a stupid idea me and my sister came up with and I just decided to try it out. It isn't meant to be serious so don't take it seriously. Also I corrected all the continuity problems since I recently watched the episode so this chapter is fixed and follows the show. Promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"Graham!" Emma shouted, but his body was still, his jerky motions stilled. "No, oh no. Come on Graham, wake up, wake up!" Emma was hysterical, she knew it, but for some reason she couldn't just stop, he could just...die right then and there. She wouldn't let him.

"Graham please, you got to wake up," she said, but it was no use. Pulling out her phone, Emma frantically speed dialed the hospital.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Emma murmured, letting out a sigh of relief as she heard Dr. Whale's voice. "Okay I have a man down in the sheriff's office, he's not moving I need help now!" she shouted into the phone, not even listening to the response.

She let her phone fall from her hand as she put her hands on Graham's chest, pounding on it. "Graham, you cannot give up on me," she said, trying to get him to wake up. All the while his body stayed motionless. Emma took her hands away from him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. In a second, Graham latched onto her arm, his eyes bursting open.

"Graham!" Emma shouted. Graham jerked his eyes towards Emma's. "I remember. Thank you," he repeated once more, his eyes rolling back into his head and he was still once more.

Emma stood outside the sheriff's office, answering Dr. Whale's questions. "We, um, we had just come back into the office. We were out and...I got hurt," she said. Whale listened patiently.

"And then he just crumpled. I tried to wake him up but it was just like someone turned off a light switch. No more Graham," she finished quietly. Whale gave a comforting smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, sometimes these things tend to happen. Strange moments when a person's heart just stops. I am so sorry for your loss." Whale left Emma alone, a black body bag on a gurney rolled out of the office.

Emma turned her head, tears slowly spilling from her eyes.

She vaguely remembered Mary Margaret coming and taking her home, crawling into bed and shutting out the rest of the world. Morning came way too soon.

Emma had a pounding headache and a heavy heart. She walked out of her room towards the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, Emma began to calm down some.

Drying off and getting dressed, Emma opened the door to see Mary Margaret sitting at the table, a bagel in one hand and a book in the other. She looked up as Emma opened the door and gave a weak smile.

"Hey you," she said softly. Emma gave a grunt in acknowledgment and began to walk out of the door.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said behind her. Emma stopped, not turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. After all, she was the one who had told Emma to let her walls down and let Graham in. Now look what happened.

"Me too," she said, and walked out.

Emma was sitting on the playground castle with Henry, both deep in thought.

"So what happened?" Henry asked tentatively. Emma gave a huge sigh. "We were in the sheriff's office, he was helping me put ice on my head," she said. "Then he just crumpled to the floor. I called 911 and tried to revive him, but he was gone. Except," Emma paused, those repeated words hovering in her mind.

"What is it?" Henry asked, more fervent this time.

"Before the paramedics came he...he grabbed me."

"He did?" Henry asked, his voice now more intense.

"Yeah, and he said...he said something. He said... 'I remember. Thank you." Henry tensed up when she said that. Emma realized too late what she had said and how he might have interpreted it.

"Henry that doesn't mean anything. I might have just imagined it," Emma tried to hurriedly convince him, but she knew it was no use. A gleam came to Henry's eyes, the prospect of Graham actually remembering part of the curse.

"Now tell me exactly what happened in the sheriff's office. Don't leave anything out." Emma gave a sigh, but decided to humor the kid. She began to going over last night for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We got into the sheriff's office and he helped me put some ice on my head," Emma began again.

"What happened right before he fell?" Henry asked pleadingly, trying to find even the smallest thing that could have a hidden meaning. Emma's face began to burn. She was not about to tell her son that she was kissing Graham right before he fell. There was just some things you don't share with your kids.

"We, uh," Emma said, floundering her words.

"Emma, I'm a big boy. What happened?" She gulped and looked down at him. He seemed so mature for someone his age. Taking a deep breath, Emma hung her head.

"We...um...kissed," she said cautiously, waiting to gauge a reaction from Henry. He didn't seem so perplexed or grossed out at what she had said, which was a good sign.

"You kissed him...he fell...he said he remembered...," Henry seemed to mutter to himself, trying to piece together something that wasn't there.

"Henry, just drop it okay? I don't think that's what happened and that doesn't prove that he believed in your curse. That might not have even happened, a figment of my imagination." Emma looked at the boy who was so focused she groaned. There was no reasoning with him.

"I know!" Henry shouted a few seconds later, shocking Emma so much she almost fell off the structure. "Henry," Emma scolded him for his outburst. He was too excited to notice though.

"I know how to break the curse," Henry said excitedly, hopping from the small little castle and looking up at her. "You kissed Graham and he remembered. Maybe by kissing someone, your magic helps break the curse. We've got it!" Henry looked so happy, a new hope found in his eyes that killed Emma.

He really needed a reality check and the fact that they could somehow lift this curse that was all up in his head hurt Emma more than she would care to admit.

"Henry, look at me," she said, hopping from the castle and bending down level to Henry. "There is no curse. Me kissing Graham isn't some way to break this curse. He is gone and now you're trying to figure out how to deal with it the only way you can but this has got to stop."

Henry jerked from her grip. "You might not believe in it, but it exists whether you believe it or not." He stormed away from Emma, leaving her alone with a much heavier heart than before.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Emma spent most of her time in the sheriff's office, trying hard not to think of the last time she was here, to put the thought from her mind.

It was no use though. If she wasn't thinking about what happened she was thinking about what Henry had said about her kissing someone to lift the curse. _Pretty soon my kid is going to start pimping me out to every member of Storybrooke_. Emma thought, shuddering at the thought. _"Well hello there, Mr. Gold, would you like my mom to kiss you? It's for the best of the town, really."_ Groaning, Emma put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes, trying to shut everything out.

Walking home Emma still couldn't put Henry's words out of her head. What the hell was the kid thinking? She had magical kisses? True, he would probably throw in how true love's kiss is powerful so maybe a kiss from the savior has the same effects, but really?

The thought wouldn't leave her alone. She really hoped he had dropped the thought, but when she saw him later in Granny's no dice.

"Okay so if you had to kiss anyone in this town to prove my point, who would it be?" Henry asked as he sat onto the chairs next to Emma at the counter.

"Hey to you too, kid," Emma said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Come on, humor me," Henry said, looking up at her imploringly.

"I'm not answering that one kid. Ever." Emma resumed to her coffee cup, Ruby placing a cup of milk and a plate of cookies in front of Henry. "Fresh from the oven, Henry," she said.

Emma noticed red rims around Ruby's eyes. Had she been crying? "Ruby?" Emma said questioningly. The waitress turned, giving a small smile.

"Sorry, is my mascara running?" she asked softly, making sure none of the customers heard her.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Emma asked, concern in her tone. Ruby gave a short laugh, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's just...we've never had a death here in Storybrooke. Everyone's taking it pretty hard," she said, wiping at the eyes while trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Oh," Emma said softly, Ruby walking away to tend to another customer. Both her and Henry were quiet for a minute, both thinking about Graham.

"I think we should stop Operation Cobra for awhile," Henry said finally, munching on a cookie. Emma just gave a nod.

"Okay kid," she said.

A week later, however Henry was back on the kissing train.

"Leroy?"

"No?"

"David?"

"Isn't he supposed to be my father?"

"You don't have to kiss him on the mouth. Gold?"

"Suggest that again and I will do very bad things to that book, Henry."

It went back and forth like this for a few days. Finally, Emma had had enough.

"Henry, I am not kissing anyone in this town. Stop asking!" Emma shouted once when they were walking. Henry wasn't giving up so easily.

"I am going to keep this up Emma. It is important we break the curse and save everyone from the Evil Queen."

"And I'm supposed to just what exactly? Open up a kissing booth at the next fair you guys have?" Henry actually looked like he was giving it some thought.

"We have a Miner's Day festival coming up in a few months." Emma groaned again, putting her finger on the bridge of her nose.

"Henry, I am trying to run the sheriff's station by myself, deal with your heinous mother and keep you safe. I do not have time for this." This time it was her who stormed off, leaving Henry alone.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll drop it," Henry said, rushing up to catch up with Emma. "Truce. Please?" Emma looked down at him, a tired smile on her face.

"Sure, kid. Truce." She took his hand in hers and shook.

"You sure you wouldn't kiss Gold?" Emma glared at him. "I'm kidding," he said with a smile. "Hey, would you mind walking with me to Archie's? We have a session in a little bit," Henry asked.

Emma weighed the idea in her head. She really shouldn't, Regina might see and think she was trying to steal more files from Archie. But Henry asked and after they just made up she didn't want to just leave. And besides, what else was doing right now?

"Sure, kid, I'll walk you." They got to the therapist's office and knocked.

The warm face easily recognized as Archie opened the door and a woman walked out, thanking Archie for his time. "Anytime, Miss. Johnson. I'm always open," he said, waving the young woman away.

He turned to Henry and Emma, a kind smile on his face. "Well, Henry, are you ready for our session?" Archie asked, opening the door wider.

"Yes, but can Emma stay too, please?" Henry asked innocently, Emma glared down at him. Archie seemed taken aback by this.

"Why-?" he began to ask, but Emma held up a hand.

"I'm not staying, just walking him to his session," she said quickly, suddenly having a great need to leave.

"Well that's quite alright. Henry come on in," Archie said, dismissing Henry's request.

"Is that a new sweater, Archie? You look really nice in it," Henry said, a smile on his face.

Confused, Archie just looked down at the sweater, unsure how to respond. "Well, no Henry, it's not, but thank you...I suppose."

"What are you doing tonight, Archie?" Henry immediately asked him, the poor man getting more flustered by the second.

"Well I'm..excuse me, Henry but what is this about? Is there something you want to tell me?" Archie bent down till he was level with Henry, an opening look in his eyes.

Emma glared at Henry, seeing what he was trying to do. "I want my mom to go on a date with you," Henry responded.

Archie blanched after he said it, then turned beet red.

"Well...um, your mother is very...uh nice I suppose, but I don't think Regina would...uh..." Archie stuttered, a look of complete shock and embarrassment on his face. Henry shook his head. "No, not her. Emma."

That made Archie unnerved him even more.

"Henry!" Emma shouted, wanting to smack the kid for embarrassing her and Archie.

"What?" Henry asked innocently. Archie just stood there, unsure of what was happening around him.

"Henry, is this about what you said earlier? I thought we were behind that," Emma said loudly. Henry just looked down.

"Okay, fine, you want me to test your theory. Fine!" And with that she grabbed Archie by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. After a moment or two she pulled away, looking at Henry, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Archie just stood there, his face a blank mask.

"Jiminy?" Henry asked hopefully. Snapping back into the present, Archie looked down at Henry, his face once again turning a bright red that clashed with his crop of red hair.

"Henry, for the millionth time, I am not Jiminy, I'm Archie. And we have...a session right now, so please," he said tiredly, gesturing to the door.

Henry hung his head, walking into the room.

"New strategy," he whispered to Emma as he walked into the room.

"Well, Emma, uh thank you for dropping Henry off. Um, have a pleasant night."

Emma gave a small smile as Archie shut the door. "What the hell did I just do?" Emma asked in the silence.

**A/N: I really liked writing this and had a good laugh about it. Again, this oneshot wasn't meant to be serious, it's just something my sister and I came up with and I couldn't resist writing about it. I also sped typed it so if I have some grammar mistakes, my bad. R.I.P Graham, we loved seeing you in the finale. :)**


	8. The Gift

A/N: Episode 8 Desperate Souls. This takes place right after the Rumpel massacre, and both Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts and Bae's on the subject of him being the Dark One. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

He had done it. Gone was the life of Rumpelstiltskin, the pathetic coward who ran. No, now, just as with his new appearance, Rumpelstiltskin was a new person, was given a second chance.

He knew that he could never undo what he had done, and he knew that if he was given the chance, he would refuse.

Now, as the Dark One, magic surged through his being, a constant reminder that he was the one in charge now. Rumpelstiltskin was no longer a name to be laughed at, or sneered upon, but a name to be feared. Yes, feared, for the untold magic he possessed.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't even sure how much power his new form had, enjoying the mystery of it all. How easily he had killed the guards who threatened his boy was a very pleasant discovery.

How frail their bodies were compared to his own, how easily they crumpled under his hand, the fear that never left their eyes as they took their last breaths, his name the last one upon their lips.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around at the crumpled forms surrounding his home, his son looking at him, his face very hard to interpret.

"What-why did you do that, papa?" Bae asked, confusion in his voice.

"I was getting back what belonged to me," was his simple response, his body still shaking from the adrenaline rush of what a few moments had been a massacre.

People began to open their doors and stick their heads out, trying to find the source of the commotion. Rumpelstiltskin heard a woman scream at the sight of the bodies.

"Come on, papa, let's go inside," Bae urged, clutching his father's arm as he tugged him into their small hovel. Now that he was so much more powerful, Rumpelstiltskin looked upon the small living quarters with a look of disdain. Why should he, the Dark One, be forced to live in such lowly conditions? If only he knew how to make a large mansion appear, flick his hand and a castle erupt from the ground.

Sadly, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure how to do something like that, yet, but he would learn, oh how he would. But for now, he needed to go and address his people. Bae seemed to know what his father was planning, standing purposely in front of the door.

"Papa, please, don't go out there. I don't want you frightening the villagers. We need to figure out what...this is before people know about it. Just stay in for the night. Please."

Bae's eyes were hopeful, and who was he to deny his son something. After a second of thought Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head towards his son.

"Alright Bae, I will stay here for the night. Tomorrow, though, I will make my appearance," he said, flourishing his hands upward at the end.

Bae observed his father warily. After a moment, Bae told his father he was going to help remove the bodies, leaving Rumpelstiltskin to his own devices.

Sitting down, Rumpelstiltskin looked around the house, trying to figure out how best to test his new abilities. First things first, however. Rumpelstiltskin realized he still had his dagger, his name gleaming in the dried blood of the beggar man.

Concentrating on the dagger, Rumpelstiltskin imagined it clean, the blade shining in the dim light. He snapped, dark smoke forming on the blade. Once the smoke cleared, the blade was cleaned, his name clearly engraved on the metal.

Looking around, Rumpelstiltskin tried to find a good hiding spot for the blade. Seeing nowhere fit enough to hide the precious blade, Rumpelstiltskin stuck it inside his robe, keeping it close.

The rest of the day Rumpelstiltskin spent testing his new ability, all the while Bae sat watching him, concern riddling his face.

Baelfire cared for his father, even after realizing what had really happened to his mother, realizing his father was the village fool. He was his father, how could he not care for him, no matter what?

It was precisely the reason he cared for his father that he looked upon him with such great concern. His father was many things, but a murderer had never been one. Everything about him was off, to the green tint of his skin, to the dark, empty eyes inside his head.

By becoming the Dark One, his father's humanity had died, leaving him nothing but a beast with a thirst for magic and chaos. Even like this, still Bae cared for his father, hating to see him so disturbed, the magic like a disease leeching from every part of his humanity.

His father seemed unperturbed by it, however, taking in a childlike delight in the wonder he casted around the house, black smoke trailing from his fingertips. For the first time in a very long time, Bae saw his father happy, and he hated that seeing him happy scared him so.

Bae was willing to go into battle, fight for his people, sacrifice his life for the greater good, but his father wanted to protect him so much to the point of destroying his own being in the process.

The thoughts plagued the young boy as he tried to sleep that night, his father still wide awake.

The next day arose with new hopes, Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of the whole village, no longer a pathetic weakling, but a commander, a ruler.

"You may all know me as Rumpelstiltskin, the man who ran. Well, I'm here to tell you that that man is dead, which is a just action on my part. I have become the Dark One, owning all the powers our late tyrant possessed. Now with these newfound abilities, I will put an end to the Ogre Wars once and for all!"

People who had shrunk from him in the beginning began to cheer at this last promise of hope. Rumpelstiltskin drank in their cheers, enjoying the power he had over these people.

"I will bring our people, our children back. I will put myself in the middle of the war, ending the war with a sweep of my hands. By nightfall tonight, we will all be welcoming back those who have survived this harsh punishment that has fallen upon our village. I, Rumpelstiltskin, will bring our people home!"

More people yelled, cheering, calling out his name. Rumpelstiltskin left his village, declining any gifts that were volunteered to him, not accepting any armor, any weapons, leaving only with the clothes on his back.

He was going to be the hero, the one that saved everyone. He was given this gift, for he no longer thought this wretched skin and darkness inside him a curse, for a purpose, to help those who needed him. This power, this magic, was given to him to use, so why refuse the gift?

A/N: Can't think of a good Author's Note so...R&R I guess. Also, in case you already haven't, go on LiveJournal and look up Once Upon a Time Abridged created by the very creative and hilarious Daesgatling. Enjoy, it's amazing!


	9. What Happened to Henry

A/N: Okay, episode 9, True North. It talks about Regina's pleasure in retrieving the apple, along with a certain twist at the end. I couldn't come up with much, but hopefully this is okay anyway. Sorry if it's too short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

She had it. The apple was finally hers. Regina was seated in her bedroom, looking at the apple with a devious glint in her eye.

"The plan is almost complete, your Majesty," her mirror commented, looking at the apple as well. Regina grinned at her little prisoner, feeling like she was on top of the world.

"Yes, I suppose it is. It only took a few dozen children, but those two little forest urchins managed to obtain it. Very clever those two. Well, the girl at least," Regina said, her eyes never leaving the apple. Now that it was in her possession, she was not going to let it out of her sight.

"Yes, quite clever. Too bad you banished them into the deep forest, hopeless to find their father."

Regina gave a laugh, relishing the hopelessness the children were in.

"Well, it seems fitting," she said, leaving her chair and standing in front of the mirror.

"How so?" he inquired.

"Because, they had a chance for greatness and didn't take it. Why should they be given anything at all after that?" The mirror seemed to be pondering his next words carefully.

"My dear Queen, what has troubled you so bad that you would cause everyone around you pain?" The question caught Regina by surprise, her mouth open to respond, only to close shut again.

Thoughts started to invade her head, thoughts left forgotten at this point in her plan. Daniel holding her in his arms, strong and warm, never wishing ill on anyone. Snow, with her innocent little child face, admitting that she had told her secret to her mother, that she was the cause her love was dead, the reason that she was who she was now. No, she couldn't think about those things now, she must stay focused on the task at hand.

Smirking at the mirror, she ran her hand over the frame, relishing in how uncomfortable the trapped genie looked.

"That is none of your concern, mirror," she said, walking away from him, only to see his face on the vanity across the room.

Regina gave a small groan, sitting back down on the chair, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the starstruck phantom.

He was beginning to be a real pain. He usually never asked questions, just quietly followed her around like a lovesick puppy. Why was he so interested in her reasoning now?

"It matters not what my hardships are, mirror, so leave well enough alone," she said, opening her eyes and seeing that he had vanished, for now.

Picking up her precious apple, Regina walked over to a small chest of drawers near her bed, pulling out a small velvet pouch. Putting the apple inside it, she pulled the string closed and hid it in the folds of her dress, refusing to let it ever leave her sight until the task was complete, until Snow White bit into it and she would finally be the one on top.

Looking around, Regina noticed a particular absence.

"Mirror, have you seen my father?" Regina asked, seeing the genie's face once again flood onto the clear glass.

"I'm afraid I have not, your Majesty. I have not seen him in quite some time." Letting out a sigh, Regina picked up her skirts and left her room, looking through the rooms of the castle, her father seeming to be nowhere.

Panic began to quickly rise in Regina's chest, a lump forming in her throat. After what had happened to Daniel, Regina couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else she loved, the only other person she loved. Her searching began to be more frantic.

"Daddy!" she screamed in the archway, running to try and find her father. No matter how many times she shouted, however, it did little good, her father never answered.

She burst into his quarters, hoping beyond hope he would be there. She was disappointed to see he was not, but a small note donned his desk.

Cautiously, Regina approached the desk, her heart thumping in her chest. Picking it up, Regina jumped back when the paper turned into a puff of smoke, a pinched man's face appearing from the smoke.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts regrets to inform you that your father has been taken into Wonderland, a prisoner in her Majesty's court. Swear your allegiance to her Majesty and she will return him to you safe and sound. Refuse, and he will stay a prisoner in our world inevitably." The smoke vanished, leaving Regina to stare at the empty space, her eyes wide in fear. Her father...was in Wonderland.

"That witch!" Regina shouted, pulling all her energy together for one colossal blow of magic, shattering everything in its path, turning the room into a pile of rubble.

Breathing heavily, Regina turned to see the mirror's face in a sliver of glass.

"Leave me alone, you wretched wall ornament," she spat, running from the room, only to see his disgusting face appear in any possible glass surface as she walked away.

"What is your plan, ma'am?" he asked, his tone even, knowing full well the state she was in. Regina was about to turn on him again, but she thought better of it.

Pausing, Regina took a moment to compose herself, pulling a stray piece of hair back in its place.

"This is...an unfortunate turn of events," she said carefully, resuming her walk at a slower place. "Looks like we have a bit of delay in our plan, mirror. Leave me, I need to plan a rescue."

"But how does your Majesty plan on doing such a thing?" the mirror asked, his questions grating on the queen's last nerve.

"What happened to the silent lovestruck genie who spent his time praising every little thing I did?" Regina asked, taking pleasure in his downcast face, silent.

"Better," she remarked, beginning to leave. "And let's just say...I'm going to visit an old friend."

A/N: Ooh, twisty indeed! I thought that this would be a good a time as any to have her father abducted. Sorry if that doesn't coincide with the story, I actually haven't seen the episodes in awhile, going on what I remember, so sorry if there isn't any continuity. Hope it was okay and that I have captured all the characters pretty well.


	10. Vial Thoughts

A/N: Episode 10 7:15. I wasn't a particular fan of this episode, not a big fan of derpy Charming/David and poor lonely Mary Margaret (sorry, just my opinion, don't hate me and bombard me with hateful reviews) but I like Snow White, and I got this idea from Ravenclaw992. These are Snow's thoughts before she takes the potion. Sorry Ravenclaw, the idea was so good I couldn't resist, and I promise I never read your oneshot of it so if mine is really close to your's, I apologize in advance and will come up with another if you would like me too. Okay, enough stalling, here it is folks! And also, the name of this chapter is supposed to be spelled like that, it's kind of a play on words.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Snow sat there on her bed, a huge decision looming in her mind. She stared at the small vial of lake water, her thoughts at war with each other.

_Come on, it will be painless, a quick gulp of the potion, and your pain will be gone_, one voice seemed to whisper in her ear, the voice sounding like Regina's.

_Snow, do you really want to forget about me?_ another voice questioned, this one seeming to belong to Charming. _Do you really believe that are love can be extinguished by a potion? Our love is stronger than that. We will endure, Snow just like we've been doing._

"But it hurts, Charming," Snow whispered under her breath. Most of the dwarfs were still at the mines, the others occupied with other things away from her room, but she wasn't going to take the chance of them overhearing her.

As soon as Grumpy had left the house, the question had begun to plague Snow's mind. Every day since she had told Charming she did not love him, there had been a frequent pain in her chest, a constant torment in her heart and soul.

_Really, Snow, do you believe that this love will last?_ Regina's voice asked, her force speaking lightly, amused at Snow's inner struggle. _All love is pain and weakness. You were better off before you even knew about this little prince. You don't need his pathetic puppy dog face looming at you constantly. Do yourself a favor and drink the potion._

"Stop. Leave me alone," Snow moaned, holding her now pounding head, the vial ever looming on the nightstand. Oh, how she wanted to forget the prince, to go back to the way life used to be, nothing but her and her thoughts, independent and alone, the way she liked it.

Then why hadn't she taken the potion yet?

"Because you don't trust me, dearie," another voice seemed to say, the high pitched voice of Rumpelstiltskin unmistakeable._ All magic comes with a price, and let's face it, do I seem like the most reliable source for lovestruck women?_

Too many voices, too many thoughts, her head wouldn't stop pounding, she could feel the blood rushing through her ears, unable to stop the tirade of voices and thoughts.

She didn't ask for this, she had been peacefully hiding out in the woods, surviving on her many thefts and actually having a life that wasn't constantly being observed by Regina. She was free, and then he came and ruined it all. _T_

_hat's right, Snow, who came and ruined your perfect little undercover existence?_ Regina's voice was encouraging, and frankly, Snow was too tired to fight back.

If it weren't for him, she would still be in the forest, living a calm and peaceful life hunting and hiding out the rest of her days. Instead, he had to come and ruin everything, getting her to fall in love with him and put her life on the line just to get to him.

He had been nothing but trouble, a man engaged to be married to another woman with a tyrannical father, forcing her to commit the worst possible punishment of them all: telling Charming she did not love him.

Seeing his face, the tears coming from his eyes, oh they hurt Snow to the very core of her being, but she knew they could never be together. No matter how many times they say 'I will find you,' it was never worth it in the end.

_Go on, drink it,_ Regina encouraged further.

It seemed that it was obvious which voice was going to win, and Snow was relieved that she had reached an answer to her problem.

Opening her eyes, Snow looked at the little night table, the vial lying there like an old friend. Giving a small reluctant smile, Snow grabbed for the vial, pulling off the topper. It was at this moment that she paused.

_Snow, you don't have to do this,_ Charming said, the voice now faint and far off.

"I have to,"Snow whispered, bringing the small bottle to her mouth and gulping the contents.

Coughing at the harsh taste, Snow's mind began to spin. She absentmindedly put the empty vial back on the table, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, Snow felt revived, better than she had in a long time. The sun was shining, the birds sounded delightful in the afternoon, and she couldn't be happier.

She tried to figure out the source of the peacefulness, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember.

She was just enjoying the warm sunshine when Grumpy burst into the small house, a big uncharacteristic grin on his face. "The weddings off," he said, the news apparently of great importance. A wedding? Who was getting married? Shaking the thought away, Snow listened to what else Grumpy said.

"He's coming for you, Snow. Your prince is coming for you." Snow gave a small, polite smile. She had no idea who he was talking about. "Who?" Snow asked. Grumpy's face fell, looking at the empty vial lying on the table, his face set into a frown. "Snow," he began, a look of sheer sadness in it. "What did you do?"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Wasn't expecting that were you? Okay, all joking aside, I wasn't sure of the exact dialogue at the end, so forgive me if it isn't word for word. Thank you Ravenclaw992 for the awesome idea and read and review guys!


	11. Mulling It Over

**A/N: Episode 12: Skin Deep: Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin tee hee) mulls over his choice as Regina leaves his cell and Emma spends time with Henry. Also, sorry I did not write a oneshot for chapter 11, but the episode sucked so bad I didn't even want to bother. That episode Emma really let her Charming genes shine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"We shall see," Regina said, a smirk filling her face as she walked out of the sheriff's office, leaving Gold alone with his thoughts.

He gazed down at the small cup, so insignificant to everyone but him. He stroked the small teacup, hands grazing across the edge.

_Belle_, Gold thought, his mind beginning to go elsewhere. Miss Swan wouldn't be back for another half hour, leaving Gold to mull over what had happened in the short minutes before.

Of all the things that he had expected Regina, to do, this was by far the worst.

Gold held onto the small chipped cup in a death grip, determined for it to never leave his side again. How could she have known about him? What had made her think that he was in on the big secret? Did she have that worthless Glass reporter study him, as she had with the Swan girl?

At the thought of the blonde officer, Mr. Gold smiled, stroking the cup absentmindedly.

At first, he let his mind travel back into it's old state of mind. It was a thing he rarely did, for fear of what Her Highness may do, but the jig was up, might as well enjoy the solitary time before the storm came.

Emma. Such a sweet name, so innocent, not at all like the woman who bore it.

'_And she's going to change the world, little Emma,' _a faint, slightly manic, voice seemed to say to him. He knew that voice too well.

In reflex, Gold clutched his cane so hard that his knuckle turned white.

"Get out," he muttered softly.

When that curse had came, it may have let Rumpelstiltskin change his power and abilities to a more suitable form, but it had left him nothing more than a simple man, a mere mortal same as everyone else.

He was now as vulnerable as he was before he was transformed into the monster he had become. And now she knew who he was, all for a silly cup.

Gold immediately shook that thought away, anger biting into him. This cup was a reminder, something he needed dearly. A reminder of what, even the great Rumpelstiltskin did not know.

Maybe of his foolishness? Perhaps a reminder not to trust anyone, to keep his heart as hard as his flesh had once been? Even at this thought, Gold knew in his gut that wasn't the true reason for the small token, but no matter the reasons, it was trivial, who it represented was all that mattered.

Belle, his Belle.

His mind began to wonder to the young princess. How he had enjoyed the expression of complete horror on Maurice's face as he named his price.

At the thought of Maurice, Gold gave a scowl. Gold clenched his hand around his cane as he recalled how he had kidnapped Moe and began to beat him, how much had changed over the course of one day.

How he had so wanted to kill him, left him to die in that godforsaken cabin to rot, as he had left his own daughter to her demise.

In hindsight though, he was glad Emma had stopped him, so Gold could watch him suffer. Death would be too great a fate for the monster.

_And you thought me the beast?_ Gold thought. Yes, he would make Moe pay for what he had done to his daughter, even if he didn't remember. He would continue to make Moe French's life a living hell, even knowing that doing so would not bring her back, not change what had happened to her.

But if there was anything good about this world was that he had had the tools to continue to torture the man for the past twenty-eight years. But he had never snapped as he had that night.

He had always seemed civil, but his emotions had gotten the better of him, choosing to act on them rather than in his more cunning ways of getting what he wanted.

_And now I'm locked up... again_. Memories of that prison Cinderella had sent him into came flooding into his mind. A flash of something else came into Gold's mind, but it wasn't Mr. Gold's memory, no, it was Rumpelstiltskin's.

He remembered, he himself had locked Belle up. Ever since the day he had brought her to his castle, he had locked her up in that small cell, her own prison for many months._ I know how you must have felt_, Gold thought as he recalled his own time as a prisoner.

It almost made Gold laugh. He had imprisoned the one thing he now wished he could have protected, the thought ironically amusing to him.

His story reminded him of something that was part of this world, a humorless smile tugging his lips upward.

Earlier in this life, Gold had been familiarized with Disney, someone in this world that gave an excuse of these so called 'fairytales,' making the mere thought seem foolish and nothing but mere stories, turning the dark and twisted life of everyone here seem like a colorful, musical spectacle.

The biggest problem that these storied had was that there are no happy endings, even in Fairy Tale Land, or whatever the name of the place was called. Pain, murder, suffering, they were there just as much as here, but here, he wasn't a cursed man.

Being with Belle could be a possibility here, he could have his power and have the love of his life. There, he would be alone, shunned and hated by all of the kingdoms.

Gold had to keep hope that somehow, somewhere, his Belle had actually survived, and was somewhere in Storybrooke, waiting for her scaly knight in leather armor to come rescue her. It was precisely this small glimmer of hope, if imprudent, that Rumpelstiltskin had long abandoned, that bloomed in Mr. Gold's chest, kept him from saying anything to young Henry.

Oh the times, the chances he could have had to tell that child some stories. The book was an accident, and not on his part. After all, why would he leave a place where he was more powerful than ever before, having the power to play with the lives of others, but still be a man?

No, he never wanted to leave this world, not if he could help it, even if it would be quiet worth it to see the Queen's face when Emma did end up setting things right again. He knew that day was coming, it was simply inevitable, but, if he could change something, find the girl, maybe everything would be okay.

Gold knew that it was too late for him to turn back from the powers he was given, but maybe he had a chance of getting everything, and in that process, he would leave the queen with nothing.

It was here, in this dingy 21st century cell, that Rumpelstiltskin made the same vow he had made as the curse began.

"I will find you, Belle, no matter the price." He bent his face down to gently kiss the cup before he heard a door opening and Emma walking in.

_Now_, he thought, but with a strange maniacal tone, _it begins_.

**A/N: Sorry it seemed like such a short oneshot for such a good episode. I rewrote this one so many times you wouldn't believe it, I just could never get it right, so I just stuck with this. Hope you like it. I particularly like the part about Disney. I got that idea from my little brother trying to understand my explanation of the episode Skin Deep and how it was like Beauty and the Beast. He was so confused that I just told him, "Disney is some sick trick brought by the Evil Queen, Once Upon a Time is real." My mom was in the room when I said that and she facepalmed, I am such a nerd. :)**


	12. Adam Knightley

A/N: What Happened to Frederick. Tells about our very own, Adam Knightly (I really didn't want to give him the obvious name of Fred, you know?) and his life in Storybrooke. Not really one of my best works, but I think it's okay, didn't have a lot of ideas from the episode, Gold wasn't in it so I was deeply disappointed. Anyway, onto the life of Adam.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Adam Knightley lived a pretty decent life in Storybrooke. He was the gym teacher of Storybrooke elementary, teaching kids fun games and all about teamwork. It wasn't a very glamorous job, but Adam enjoyed spending time with the kids, teaching them a little something everyday. It was one of the only things that Adam enjoyed about his day.

Living alone, Adam spent a lot of his time out and around the town, exploring everything and anything he could, even if it was just to the edge of Storybrooke. Adam was a friendly guy, always nice to everyone, and never skipped out on Gold's payments.

While most people liked to think about other places, leaving Storybrooke, Adam actually preferred to be here, living in the now, enjoying every second of life.

There was one other reason why Adam liked Storybrooke so much. It was because she lived here, a few houses down from him, never knowing that he existed.

Kathryn Nolan. She was a beautiful woman with a determination about her and something more adventurous that she never really showed, but Adam knew was there.

For years, Adam had seen her come and go, completely oblivious of him, but he never approached her. Whenever he felt he would do it, he would just shut down and get nervous, hiding in the shadows or running towards the other street, avoiding his gaze away from her.

He wasn't a stalker exactly, but in such a small town it was hard not to notice her every once in awhile. But in all his time in this town, Adam had not once spoken two words to her. He would sometimes see her walk into Granny's, or go into Mr. Clark's Generic General Store, every fiber in his being wanting to go up and say something, anything, but always backing down at the last second.

One day, shortly after the new arrival came into town, a woman named Emma, Adam had finally decided it. He would do it, he would finally talk to her, show her that he was here. Even if he only got a single "Hi," it would be worth it.

It was late one night at Granny's, she was in there finishing a late night snack of pie when he pulled himself together. _Come on Adam, you got this. Just go up there and ask her how the cherry pie is, you can't screw that up. Then, get a conversation going, show her who you are_.

Adam took a deep breath, climbing out of the booth in the back and making his way to the bar. He was only a few feet from her when Mayor Regina walked in, and Adam swore he felt the diner drop twenty degrees.

Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina had an air that Adam always thought was off. She was arrogant to say the least, but he never really focused on her, finding gossip a rather dull topic. But she was headed towards Kathryn, a smile on her face that didn't really seem to belong.

Frederick knew that Regina was one of Kathryn's friends, Adam backed off, not cowering away, just...keeping his distance.

"Kathryn," Regina called, that smile still plastered on her face. Kathryn turned from her pie.

"You will not believe what just happened!" she practically shouted, everyone in the diner turning towards them.

"What is it, Regina?" Kathryn asked, getting off her stool to meet the mayor.

"A coma patient in the hospital woke up a few hours ago and escaped. Graham found him next to the Toll Bridge," Regina said, the smile never faltering. Adam couldn't suppress a shiver when he looked at it. Something about that smile made Adam feel like there should be a row of fangs behind the perfectly white teeth.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kathryn asked, confusion in her voice.

"Because," Regina said, as if it were obvious. "The John Doe is David."

David? The name didn't really compute with Adam, but Kathryn obviously knew who it was, because a small gasp passed through her lips, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Oh my god, David?" Kathryn asked hopefully. Regina nodded and was immediately pulled into Kathryn's embrace. Kathryn's face was one of pure happiness, and Adam felt him slowly deflating like a balloon. Whoever David was, he was important to her.

"I need to go see him," Kathryn said, leaving the diner in a hurry, everyone returning to their previous activities. Regina began to leave, but Adam swore he saw her lock eyes with him for a split second before turning around, another shiver going through his body.

"Hey, Ruby," Adam asked carefully to the waitress. "Who's David? I've never heard of him."

Ruby's eyes brightened, loving the prospect of gossip.

"Wow, you really don't pay attention to anything, do you Adam?" she asked, a small sympathetic smile on her face. "David is Kathryn's husband, he disappeared like, forever ago. And apparently, he was in the hospital the whole time."

Adam didn't bother staying to listen to the rest of Ruby's story, leaving the diner in an air of despair.

After that, Adam watched as Kathryn brought David home, saw him around town, apparently readjusting to life in Storybrooke.

Adam hated seeing the man, although he would never admit it. He had missed his chance, he could have spoken to Kathryn, he had had so many chances, but now it was too late, she was happy with another man, apparently a husband who had been in a coma for years.

But that was the thing that irked Adam more than anything. Although she seemed to be overjoyed at having her long lost husband returned to her, David didn't even seem to notice her, a distracted look always in his eyes, and he always seemed to be talking with one of the teachers from school, Mary Margaret. Then, the worse thing in the world happened.

Adam had been in Granny's when it happened, it was Valentine's Day, and he noticed something. He saw David sitting in a booth, and Mary Margaret in the adjacent table, and they were talking.

This confused Adam greatly. Why wouldn't they sit next to each other instead of talking across the tables? And why wasn't David with Kathryn? Ruby came over to their two tables.

"You know, I can push the tables together if you want," she said, in which both loudly gave a negative to the offer. That was when Adam realized it, and anger blossomed in his chest.

David wasn't with Kathryn because...he was with Mary Margaret! Instead of being with his wife, the woman who loved him, for someone who was definitely not his wife. Adam wanted to go to Kathryn's house at that very moment, wanted to tell her everything, but he knew it was foolish.

Besides, maybe he was mistaken, maybe he was just trying to create some way for him to be with Kathryn, a way to turn David into a chump. Of course Mary Margaret wouldn't be having an affair with David, she knew that he was married and she wasn't the kind of person that would do that. Adam put the thought from his mind, trying to go back to his life.

He was at school when the tables turned again, walking towards the gym with a bag full of new soccer balls when it happened.

Adam had just sent two kids to the office for fighting over equipment, and was wondering what he should say to the kids when Kathryn bumped into him, tears in her eyes. Adam was so dumbfounded he didn't do anything but stand there as he saw her run out of the school, confusion marring his thoughts.

Kathryn had never been inside the school, what was she doing here? Adam noticed the quiet whispering in the halls, and he turned to see Mary Margaret walking the opposite way Kathryn had, everyone's eyes trailing her as she went. What was going on?

Adam found out later that he had been right. David had been having an affair with Mary Margaret, and Kathryn had been at the school to confront Mary Margaret about it.

He had heard Kathryn had slapped her, and Adam had to give Kathryn some credit. But now Adam wanted to do even worse to David, wanted to punch him, tell him that he had made the biggest mistake in his life, but Adam knew it wouldn't matter.

David wouldn't care, and Adam was just a stranger to both him and Kathryn, telling him what he thought wouldn't do any good. But oh, how he wanted to see Kathryn, to hold her and tell her it was okay that she didn't need someone like David.

Adam knew that this thought was probably ludicrous, but he couldn't help it, there was just something about Kathryn that he was drawn to, and maybe this was his chance to get her to notice him. He would be her knight, the man to comfort her after her awful ordeal. It wouldn't matter that romance was the last thing on her mind, Adam just knew that as long as he was with her, he would be okay.

Later that day he heard the news from a ver reliable source (Ruby) that Kathryn was going to Boston to become a lawyer, was going to leave Storybrooke maybe forever. Adam was crushed when he heard the news.

This couldn't happen, she couldn't leave. He needed to see her, to tell her to stop, to stay, to tell her she didn't have to be alone. He would tell her that he was here, and maybe she would listen, maybe she wouldn't, but Adam couldn't let her go after all these years without at least telling her how he felt.

It was late when he got into his car and got on the road, a new kind of confidence and courage in him that he didn't know he possessed. He was finally going to do it, he would get Kathryn to stop her car and he would say it, and Adam felt that after that, everything would be okay.

He was just at the edge of Storybrooke when he saw her car. Something was wrong though. It was stopped, and the driver's door was hanging open.

Pulling his key out of the ignition, Adam ran to her car, unease filling his insides. When he reached it, he knew what he would find. No one was in the car...she was gone.

For what seemed like the billionth time, Adam felt the world around him crash around him, but he understood what he had to do. Pulling out his cellphone, he punched in a number, the phone clicking as a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Adam Knightley and I would like to report a missing persons," Adam said, his tone neutral and devoid of emotion.

**A/N: Ending was a little bit bad, but...so...sleepy. Really shouldn't write finish these at one, but oh well, the tiredness fuels my muse, or so I tell my mom when she asks why I stay up so late on weekends. Hope you've liked them so far, but we're not finished yet!**


	13. Gold's Strife

**Author's Note: Episode 14: Dreamy; Explains why Gold hates 'nuns' so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"Let's just say, I've had a bad experience with them. Leave it at that," Gold said, turning away from the former dwarf.

As he began making his way towards the edge of the pier, one of _them_, seemed to be coming in. As she walked past him, it took everything in his being not to hiss and glare at her. He did take satisfaction in her quicker stride away from him.

_That's right, run from the bogeyman_, Gold thought to himself, allowing a small devilish smirk to rise up on his face. He just needed a reason, a good, legal reason to get rid of them. He thought he had them with figuring that the klutzy one was in charge of the stipend, but apparently these women had a 'knight' looking after them.

Gold smirked at the mere thought of a dwarf helping damsels in distress. Of course, these women weren't in distress, oh no, they were finally getting what they deserved. If he had already tried to ruin French's life, than, no pun intended, he tried to make the nuns' life hell.

The thought that in this world fairies would be considered a holy group gnawed Gold to the bone.

He found himself at the entrance to his pawn shop. He seemed to have walked a great distance without even realizing it. As always, decorations were hung around the square in celebration for the Miners' Day festival.

Gold didn't like festivities too much, so he continued into his dark shop, letting his thoughts boil over. Very rarely did he let his temper escape him. It was never good to show much emotion in this town, lest her evil highness try to act on it.

Since this matter, however, was extremely maddening, he let himself stew in the quiet confines of the store.

Fairies. The name sounded so sweet, so gentle, not at all what they really were. Ever since the many years he had killed the Dark One, he had had to pay the price the murder and magic had costed him. He had sacrificed his son, Belle, any hope for some form of happily ever after, and for what? Magic.

Rumpelstiltskin, a once humble peasant had been transformed into a horrific monster, scales and maddening thoughts. _He_ was the thing that kept people awake at night, the person that scared everyone with his magic and tricky deals.

Why, someone that had followed the rules, had sacrificed his own life to try to save his son's, why should he be the one to face the consequences?

He was feared for one simple thing. His magic. Yet, these glittering, twittering fools were loved and cherished throughout all the kingdoms.

It was not fair that they were just born with powers, they were given magic on a sliver platter. These fairies never had to fight, to sacrifice for their power, it was simply...given to them.

And that simple fact was why he hated them so much, in that life and this one. Magic took away everything he loved, and the fairies just helped it along.

Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, imp or man, it wouldn't matter. No matter how many he managed to vanquish, no matter how many wands he had acquired, it would not be enough to quench his need for revenge.

As the magical man he had tried to even the odds, to make up for what he had lost, but it never worked. So now he was resigned to torture them where he had the power, not them.

Coming out of his angered trance, he shook the dark thoughts from his head. Why worry about those silly little beings when he was the top dog now?

Gold had been reading over a book in his shop when the lights went out.

It was so sudden, one second, he was finishing a chapter, the next he was plunged into utter darkness. The dark confused him for a moment. He struggled to make his way through the dark store.

Five toe stubbing and three near falls later, Gold found himself towards his door. _I should really straighten this place up_, he thought to himself.

Opening the door, he let the sounds from the party across the street flood his senses. People panicking, yelling at each other. Pathetic fools, scrambling around to make sense of this unfortunate mishap.

Looking out across the darkened streets, Gold noticed some sort of figure on the roof across the street. _What was someone doing on the roof?_ Gold wondered, but in a few short minutes his question was answered.

Suddenly, small lights began to glow across the square, people seeming to be holding candles in their hands. The small flames shed a little bit of light throughout the small area, and Gold refrained himself from getting truly angry.

Of course! Those... alright, nuns, were selling candles. And, based on Gold's memory, the roof where he noticed the figure was where one of the intricate electrical system for the lights were.

"Very clever," he muttered to himself. If no one would buy the candles, and if he couldn't get the money another way, Leroy would give them a reason, a need, for the product. Gold grimaced as he saw every single little candle, every little bit of light that shone up the square.

It truly was a sweet, cozy little sight. With an air of anger, Gold turned back towards his store, kicking himself for hesitating, practically flinching away from the darkness.

Some small, dim part of his mind humored the thought of buying one, something to illuminate his way. Gold actually turned towards the square, but in an instance, every thought he had had earlier that day came flooding back.

_No_, he thought, and trekked back inside his store. Struggling around the many knick knacks that surrounded him, Gold managed to find what he was looking for.

A beam of yellow light bounced off the walls of the store, a small flashlight in Gold's hand.

No, he wouldn't steep that low, ever. He had already paid too much, sacrificed everything, that even a simple candle was too much to ask.

Walking towards the back of the store, Gold sat down in a chair and began to read once more. They would never take anything from him...ever.

A/N: Okay, now something I want to say before continuing:

I wrote this before I learned about what happened to Bae, and I was debating whether I should change it so that it's about Bae, but I finally decided to leave it like it was originally, because that was what I knew from that point in the series. Hope you liked it!


	14. Realizations

A/N: Okay, Red-Handed time! This is immediately after what happened with Red and Snow. I wanted to make it longer, talk about how the two started to grow closer and Red began to deal with the wolf inside, and even maybe bring Rumpelstiltskin into it, but I just decided to end it here, so if you wanted more, I'm sorry, maybe I'll redo it when I'm not so tired (or if I get some encouraging reviews). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

The snow was everywhere, clouding the two women's vision as they ran, or rather, as one was dragged by the other.

Red's sobs hurt Snow to the core, but she had to get her out of there, had to save her from the others.

Peter's mangled body was still fresh in Snow's mind, the others right next to Red's cottage, and it took everything in her not to wretch or break down into a heap herself.

No, she would have to be strong for Red, she would be her rock as she dealt with this crushing realization. If they didn't find somewhere soon though, away from this blizzard, Snow wouldn't be of much help seeing as they would freeze first.

As if by her sheer thought, a small cabin appeared out of the blizzard, seemingly abandoned, possibly safe.

"Come on, Red, just a little farther," she tried to murmur over the shrieking of the winds, but Snow was certain over the sounds of the storm and her wracking sobs, Red didn't hear.

Dragging the girl the next few yards, Snow kicked the door open with her foot and dragged Red out of the cold, shutting the door with her foot. Behind her, Red was once again reduced to a heaping pile of red cloth as she continued to sob.

"It...was me. Oh...Peter, I-I, oh no," the girl moaned, completely unaware of her surroundings or even her company.

Snow really had the right mind to shake the poor woman out of her stupor, help her scrounge up a fire and settle down, but it was late and Red had been through enough in the past hour alone.

So for tonight they would just rest. Snow draped her cloak over herself and left Red to her anguish. For now she will let her cry, allow herself to comfort her, but tomorrow Snow knew that the real challenge for helping Red regain her mind would be a very difficult challenge indeed.

Moving towards Red, Snow put her arms around her and stayed all night with the woman weeping in her arms.

Dawn light slanted through the dusty windows, waking Red from her slumber.

For one split second she believed that what had happened yesterday was in fact some dream from a very high fever, and she would be in her bed, Granny snapping at her to wake up.

She knew this was just a fantasy as soon as the cold hit her and she felt someone hugging her tightly. Slowly so as not to wake Mary, Red withdrew herself from the woman's embrace and, wrapping the cloak tightly around her, she ventured outside.

Snow covered the ground, icicles hanging on the limbs of frozen trees, Red's breath frosting around her.

Last night was a complete blur, but the parts Red did remember were not at all pleasant. Her chaining Peter to the tree, talking about how they would run away together and how she loved him. And as the moon rose she grew so scared of what might happen, but what did happen was far worse than she ever could have ever imagined.

Waking up enveloped in her hood, seeing Peter's mangled body, the hunting party coming after her and then...nothing. It took everything in Red's heart not to fall apart and wallow in her despair.

Her love for Peter, her betrayal to him and what she was...was just too much.

Feeling all her emotion begin to build again, Red held it in until she couldn't any longer, letting it boil and grow, repressing it until she might burst.

With all that pent up emotion, she let out the fiercest shriek she could. The sound was so animal it frightened her, but it felt so good she continued to do it without stopping.

The anguish, the despair, the complete horrific realization of what she was, who she still is, kept her screaming and yelling, not caring who or what might hear.

Red fell to her knees, again her body too limp to hold her up any longer. She slammed her fist into the hard snow, the pain from the frost compelling her to do it again and again, all the while her screams never lessened.

Soon she couldn't hold it any longer and just sat there, her cloak soaking from the snow, her entire body frozen numb except for the pain. Why is it when everything else was gone, the pain remained?

Red froze, hearing the soft pad of someone approaching. She relaxed when she realized who it was. She didn't even bother looking up when she said "You should have let them kill me, you know. Save everyone from the big bad wolf."

"I couldn't do that," Snow answered, her voice sympathetic.

"Why not?" Red countered, her burning blue eyes turning up to meet the kinder, simpler ones. "Just yesterday we were talking about offing it ourselves. Well," she said, standing up and throwing her arms apart. "Take your best shot."

"Red..I," Snow began.

"Just do it!" Red yelled, walking up to Snow, clamping her hands on the small woman's arms and shaking her. "Just kill me! Be the big hero! You saw what it...what I did. I'm a monster. You want to know how to help me? Than take a knife and stab me through the heart."

Red's words hung in the air, as cold as the winter wind blowing between the two.

Snow looked at her, panic in her eyes as she saw the mania in the others.

"You're...you're hurting me," she let out, and Red pulled her hands away, pulling her red hood tighter against herself.

"I've hurt a lot of people." she said plainly, the reality of it transforming her into a different person, grief and fury teeming like a physical being around her.

_Well how else is she supposed to act, Snow? She just had her entire life ripped apart from her,_ Snow thought. Unsure of how to approach her, Snow just stood behind her, uncertainty clouding her face. "I know that this is hard, Red, but this is-"

"Is what?" Red asked, her tone menacing. "Different? How? Because I'm the nicest, kindest person in the world? Because I seem incapable of hurting a fly?" She turned towards Snow, her eyes cold and hard. "You barely even know me. We met what, yesterday? So do everyone in my village a favor and kill the monster that killed so many others."

"Red, you didn't even know, you weren't in control," Snow said, trying to make the woman see reason. But she just gave a small laugh, but no humor was in it.

"Right, I can't be accountable for the death of dozens of people simply because I 'didn't know'." Her tone was mocking, and Snow wished she could make her understand that this wasn't the answer to the problem.

"Look, we're in this together now. There was a reason you found me in your chicken coop. Maybe...this is it. Let me help you, let me help you find yourself again, Red. This isn't who you really are, you're not the beast. I will help you and in turn, you could help me too."

Confused and still angry, Snow gently sat Red down and told her her story.

After she was done, Red had calmed down somewhat. She had stopped sulking and began to listen to Snow's tale.

After she was done, Red seemed, if not better, than slightly more sane than before.

"So your stepmother is after you and you're _the_ Snow White," Red began, trying to sort out the long tale.

Snow gave a small nod, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It didn't matter how many times she would tell this story, she decided, she would never be able to say it with a straight face.

Red seemed to be digesting her story, slightly distracted from her own problems.

"So that means what exactly? You're just going to be on the run your entire life?" Red asked, concern seeming to cloud her eyes.

Snow was actually a little shocked that her plan had worked so well. Maybe all Red needed was someone else to help, a reason to be who she was, and Snow planned on being that person. But Snow also realized that she had no clue what she was doing. She had been stealing from farms, sleeping in the woods, but all the time she was afraid of Regina finding her, making her pay for what she had done.

Tears now spilled from her eyes. "I don't know," she said hopelessly, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Red moved towards her, all anger seeming to have disappeared.

"Maybe you're right, Mar- I mean Snow. Maybe...we can help each other," Red said, sadness clouding her eyes again.

Snow looked up at the woman's face, someone she had met only the other day...was now her only ally.

"I hope so," Snow gulped, grasping Red's outstretched hand, binding them as personal allies and friends, a relationship that would carry on for a lifetime.

A/N: Good? Not good? Needed to be longer or was it long enough? These are the questions that need answered my friends. Hope you liked it even if it was short. Read and review.


	15. Blood

**A/N: Episode 16: Heart of Darkness; This is from Red's point of view in the beginning of the episode. I love Red and loved how they put her in the beginning so I couldn't resist doing another oneshot about her. Warning, definitely T for blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Red Riding Hood gazed at the full moon, knowing what she would have to do.

"I'm giving you a head start," she said, beginning to pull her hood off. Charming sent a hesitant look, but turned and galloped off, leaving her with the guards.

As soon as she shed the magical garment, Red felt her whole body shift, the change occurring almost immediately.

Red's senses heightened to an acute point, already she could smell the scent of the men running her way. Without even a second thought she ran at them, feeling her body begin to contort until soon a huge beast of an animal pounced upon the first man, her strong jaws ripping and tearing at the hard armor, shredding it as if it were paper.

Blood splattered her vision, but even after years of trying to master this, the animal was in charge, and all she could do was watch. She hadn't...turned in a long time, and as always she was scared of what would happen.

Snow had helped her manage the beast inside herself enough to at least not black out, but often Red would fear of waking in some unknown area, her hood gone forever and she would be forced to forever live with this monstrosity.

Red heard the man's screams of mercy, but the wolf wasn't a forgiving predator, ripping into the man until he was an unidentifiable pile of meat and gore.

The others were yelling in anger, aiming at her with swords, the blades reflecting the moon's light, and Red gave a predatory smile, her muscles tensing. This was going to be fun.

Cleverly dodging the men, she began to toy with the high and mighty guards, leaping around them, letting the blades almost touch her, but not quite connecting. Red felt herself give a bark of a laugh, thrilling in the men's anger.

She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she understood them enough to know they were getting increasingly frustrated. _Come on you monster,_ Red thought, trying to get the wolf to follow her command. _Get them to chase you_.

The wolf understood, and pulling back on its haunches the animal leapt, sending a few of George's men scattering as they ducked for cover.

As she leapt Red felt intense pain sear into her thigh. Sending a yelp of pain, Red landed unceremoniously on the ground. She looked down, noticing a deep gash on her upper thigh gushing with blood.

Turning, she saw the one who had cut her, his blade shining red with the crimson liquid. He was slightly older than the rest, with the beginnings of a beard forming, showing these men had been following her and Charming for a while now.

The first response the wolf would usually have would be to rip throats and maul ruthlessly, but over the past years, Red had gotten a better grip on the wolf inside. She didn't black out anymore, even though what she usually saw was worth blotting out.

Red also had enough control over the beast that she didn't immediately turn towards the killing, she was becoming more clever than the beast before, and she still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

She didn't want to kill this man, oh no, she was going to leave her mark, send a message to good ol' King George. Charming had friends and he better back off.

The Wolf was about to make it's debut with these handful of guards. These would be her first survivors Red realized in an afterthought. Maybe she could finally shift between woman and beast without any corpses, save the first man, which was understandable.

Over the years Red had become more callous, bodies were things that she caused often. But not tonight.

Letting out her fiercest growl, Red ran towards the leader, the blood on his blade a reminder of the wound on her thigh. Being careful of the blade, she leapt on the man, her claws digging into the armor of his shoulders, pinning him to the ground, a shout escaping his lips.

She could feel her wolfish features give a smirk as she lifted up a large paw and swiped at his face, four long slashes appearing on his face, crimson blood blooming from the fresh wound.

Oh, how amazing that smelled. Against her free will, Red bent down and licked the blood up, her head getting dizzy with adrenaline. She heard the others coming towards his aid.

Putting extra pressure on his shoulders, Red pushed herself off the soldier, taking them all head on, teeth biting an arm, claws swiping a man in the legs. All around, men were falling at her...paws, she supposed. The sheer amount of fear from these grown men was extraordinary, the scent of their wounded bodies filling her nostrils, her mouth watering.

_Need to feed...need meat_, a much more primitive voice thought. She could feel herself prowling up to the bodies, prone and weak, powerless. She could do anything to them and they could only lay there and hope someone hears their screams. These strong men were hers now, men as strong as trees... No!

The thought brought memories of her Granny, how awful this thing that she was could affect people. Tonight she wasn't going to take anymore lives.

Making sure they were all out of commission, Red began to walk to her hood. It took her a great deal of concentration to put the garment into her mouth and bound away from the war zone, with the smell of weak flesh always beckoning her back.

When she had finally left the scent of blood behind, Red stopped. She threw the hood from her mouth, getting under it as it descended from the air. As soon as the fabric touched her fur, the fur shot back into her body and she was little Red Riding Hood once again.

Groaning, Red pulled the hood tightly around her throat, her legs giving way and she leaned against a thick oak tree as she slid slowly to the ground. When she brought her knees to her chin, pain screamed in her right leg.

Red gasped in pain, and looked at her blood soaked dress.

_Just perfect_ Red thought, groaning again as she forced her exhausted back up and started to strip cloth from her dress, binding what was now an enormous gash that dominated most of her upper right leg.

With her leg bound, Red carefully scooted back towards the tree, leaning her head against the strong trunk. A manic laugh escaped Red's lips. The laugh felt good, her body relaxing more and her mind becoming drowsy.

She had defeated the beast, she had walked away, she had not killed, and Charming was on his way to find his true love.

"Hope you find her, Charming," Red said into the night air, falling into a deep sleep under the stars.


	16. Imprisoned

**A/N: This is the oneshot for episode 17: Hat Trick. This tells about how Jefferson was affected by the curse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"Got to make it work. Got to make it work."

So long Jefferson had been in Wonderland, losing his head completely with his sole goal to get the hat to work. Every day, every minute was devoted to making hats.

Top hats, fedoras, bowler hats, turbans, fezzes, and things that could only come from his mind filled every corner of the vast room, floor to ceiling covered in hats. Jefferson wasn't sure how long he had been here, so overcome with despair that the only thing he ever focused on was stitches, swaths of fabric, and the hopes that he would see his Grace again.

Ever since the Red Queen had put his head back on again and gave him the task of making a new hat, Jefferson had devoted every second of his life to making hat after hat, in hopes that maybe just one more would be the lucky hat, but always disappointed.

He realized that his manic behavior both humored and feared the Wonderlanders. The few in the queen's court had even given him a new name, The Mad Hatter.

Jefferson never really listened, though, so empty was he now that he only thought of few things. Hats, Grace and Regina.

He would make that evil witch pay for what she had done to him, what she had costed him. These three things were all that kept him going. He wasn't even sure if he slept or not, or how long he had been trapped in this room, forced to make these horrendous things until his fingers bled and then even more after that.

In fact, he had been doing just this when the smoke came.

Jefferson had heard some people in the castle screaming, shouting about something, but he ignored them, feeling that this last hat, a dark navy top hat with a bright purple band, was just the one.

He was almost finished with it when he began to focus on the increasingly louder shouts.

"What is it?"

"What does it want?"

"Get the Queen, she will know!"

"It's headed towards the Mad Hatter's room!"

Just as that last comment met Jefferson's ears, the doors banged open and a dark swirling cloud seeped into the room. It was massive, already filling up the entire doorway, bright green and purple lightning sparking inside of it.

Panic filled Jefferson. He knew that whatever this thing was, it was here for him, and he knew that if he touched the cloud, something awful would happen. It would rip away all of his progress, take him away from his last chance for redemption.

"No! I can't go, not yet! This is the one!" Jefferson shouted at the cloud, gesturing to the hat in his hands, hoping the cloud could understand him.

It couldn't take him away, he needed to see Grace again, to tell him he was so very sorry for what he had done to her. But whatever controlled the smoke wouldn't, or couldn't listen and as if catching his scent, aimed right towards him.

Jefferson threw things at the void, trying to sate the thing, throwing hats at it, flinging mannequins to and fro, but they just went through it, the smoke too thick for Jefferson to see through to the other side.

The smoke had managed to back him into a corner, the half-finished hat still clutched in his hands. People were still screaming, still shouting, but there seemed to be nothing they could do, he was going to die, he was going to be suffocated by this beast and shocked with the lightning.

He had resigned himself to his fate, when the bishop, the right hand man to the queen, the one who gave him his life sentence, ran through the smoke. Relief almost erupted in Jefferson, but the bishop grabbed him by his collar and jerked him forward, pushing him towards the swirling mass.

"Here he is, take him!" he yelled, and as soon as Jefferson's hand connected with the smoke, it began to envelop him.

He let out a choked cry as it sucked him into it, the last thing he saw before his vision was blocked was the bishop's look of relief. In a matter of seconds, The Hatter was no longer in Wonderland, the smoke disappearing from the room as if it had not been there at all.

Jefferson fought, he yelled, but the sound was muffled and his movements were in slow motion. The lightning sparked through the clouds, hitting him square in the chest.

The shock was immediate, and Jefferson prayed that the initial shock would kill him right off, but no such luck. He seemed stranded there, in a limbo between the darkness and somewhere else, the lightning shocking him more and more with every hit.

The smoke seemed to go into him, the lightning getting worse and worse, his vision began to get spotted and his daughter's name had barely left his lips when his world went black.

_He was running through the woods, laughter filling him as the birds chirped and the leaves rustled in the woods. He running from someone, his hair in his eyes and the warm sunlight shining in them as well. The world swirled around in a kaleidoscope of leaves and bark and sun, and he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. _

_He paused a moment to catch his breath when he heard someone giggling in the distance. In an instant, the wood scene and sunlight were ripped away, revealing a whirling room surrounding him, along with someone else he couldn't quite make out from the dizzying movement of the room. _

_The next second he was trapped in a room piled high with hats. Hundreds upon hundreds towered over him, making him feel claustrophobic. The hats began to quiver and fall on him, suffocating him and crushing him under the weight of all of them at once. _

_The man screamed in fear as he held his hands up protectively, but the hats had already vanished and he found himself in the middle of a circular room, doors on every side of him. _

"_Choose one" something whispered at him, but the man wasn't sure which one to pick. There were dozens, all with different designs. _

_One was pink and covered with frills, another with green stripes, another that was as clear as glass. He turned and turned, the doors getting more and more confusing. _

_Finally reaching a decision, the man walked up towards the door that had a simple sign above it but he couldn't make out the name. Reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door. Light burst through and he heard someone scream _

"_Father!" A girl's face seemed to fill his entire vision and everything when back to black._

Jefferson jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face.

"Grace," he whispered, looking up expecting to find her small little cot near the fireplace in their cottage. He received an extreme shock when he found he was in a large room, darkly furnished and very different from his small cottage.

Where was he? He looked down and found himself in a large bed, soft cotton sheets and metal posts. Struggling to gather his sense, Jefferson reached for the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on, a warm light flooding the room.

Wait. Lamp? He looked at the instrument, and the shade and the small little switch on it. It wasn't a gas lamp. The word _electricity_ came into his mind, along with other things.

His mind was flooding with new things that he didn't quiet understand.

Cars, television, plumbing. All these things didn't make sense when he first thought them, but after a few seconds, Jefferson understood what all of these things were and where he was.

A place known as America, in a state called Maine, in a town called Storybrooke. It was as if someone had planted all new memories of things he couldn't remember back when he was...where, exactly?

Well, wherever he was, he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Flinging the blanket off, Jefferson opened the bedroom door and looked out towards a long, dark hallway.

Jefferson spent the next few hours exploring the house, acquainting himself with the large, lavish rooms, along with the technologies and ways of this world he had somehow landed in.

Jefferson had always understood the fact that there were other worlds out there and that he was indeed stuck in one, but that didn't excuse how he received these new memories about this world. Just because you entered a world doesn't mean that you understood how it worked. Some different form of magic must be at work here.

This large mansion like house was his home, but he didn't fully understand who he was. Whoever had brought that smoke must have put him in this house, along with giving him these intuitive memories.

Shaking his head, Jefferson passed a looking glass, a _mirror_, when he stopped and turned towards the smooth glass.

Slowly, Jefferson actually got a good look at himself. Gone was the raggedy long hair, his worn handmade clothes replaced by something finer, something machine made. What did that smoke thing do to him?

He was no longer Jefferson, a simple man living in the woods with his daughter. Here, he seemed to not only have an understandings for the workings of this world, but he had a life here.

Just looking at himself clarified that. And yet, he didn't know of his life here. Based on this house, the furnishing, his clothing and hairstyle, he was a man of great wealth, but _who_ was he? Jefferson searched his mind, but nothing was there. This life for him existed, but his mind was a blank slate.

The large rooms began to make him feel trapped, like this was more of a prison than a home. He began to search quickly for any sign of a life here. Pictures, home videos, anything that could give him a clue as to who he was here. A thought clicked in Jefferson's mind.

"Grace," he whispered, bolting down the staircase and searching every room on the ground level, searching for signs of his daughter. Surely she would be in this world with him, part of this altered life. He frantically searched each crevice of the house, banging open doors and rifling through all the bureaus for any sign of a little girl.

He had finally given up his search as the sun started to set. He had spent the entire day exploring this large house, trying to come to grips with where he was and who he was, but there was nothing of his dear Grace.

No clothing, no small bed, no dolls suggesting a little girl lived here. Jefferson was all alone in this big empty house, making it feel twice as big as it was. Distraught, Jefferson resigned himself to a plush couch in a parlor area, a television and other various electronics and strange oddities in the room.

Finding the remote, Jefferson turned the television on and stared at the glowing screen, unable to hide his fascination of the large black screen filled with bright lights and loud sounds.

Jefferson flipped from channel to channel, exploring the world of most people that originally resigned in this world. Thirty minute sitcoms filled with exuberant people with foolish little conflicts and resolutions all changing in a half hour's time, documentaries describing an animal indigenous to some part of this world, or telling of a person long since dead, retelling there story with long facts about their lives and many pictures floating around the screen.

Jefferson wasn't sure how long he sat there, switching from station to station, engrossing himself in this strange yet delightful invention. His thoughts of Grace and his confusion temporarily distracted with this amazing scree.

Jefferson awoke suddenly to find the television set still on, a commercial for a cleaning supply singing quiet music. He must have fallen asleep while still staring at the screen. Jefferson kicked himself for being so foolish.

Why was he being distracted by the knowledge of this world when it would not affect him in any way whatsoever? He should leave this house, try to get a better sense of where he was, and more importantly, where his Grace was.

First things first, of course, his stomach grumbled for food, complaining that he hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

Groaning, Jefferson pushed himself out of the chair and went in search of the kitchen. Inside the brightly lit room he was welcomed with various electronic mixers and blenders and freezers. All of these new creations still fascinated the simple man but he put his curiosity aside and began to search for something simple to eat.

A simple sandwich with processed turkey later, Jefferson was ready to leave. His prior instinct told him to pack supplies for fear of how long he would be away from another food source, but this new perspective told him this was foolish, since everywhere in this world there was some source of food. Then again, Jefferson didn't really qualify that packaged abomination as food.

This world's taste buds needed lessons, people here apparently were too lazy to hunt for themselves and chose to rely on chemicals and machines to keep there food fresh.

Jefferson shuddered and compromised on taking an apple and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Taking a deep breath, Jefferson put the small things in the pocket of a coat he found earlier and went towards the door, finally leaving this place.

"Now, what's behind door number one?" Jefferson asked, giving a laugh that had no humor in it. He grasped the knob and turned, but the door wouldn't budge. This was definitely not the time for jokes.

Jefferson grabbed the knob again, giving a harsh pull, but the knob stayed firm, not stuck, but locked. He pulled and pulled at the door, groaning with the effort, but the door seemed to get stronger as he got weaker.

Scowling, Jefferson began to furiously kick the door, the frame shuddering but never giving way. Shouting, Jefferson felt like a caged animal. All he understood was that he needed to get out of this place, needed to escape the confines of this house.

He kicked, he pulled, he beat and he rammed his whole body against the any door he could find, using a dining room chair to try to break the windows, but everything he tried was faced with failure, sore muscles and lost hopes.

Yelling for some sort of assistance, Jefferson ran throughout the entire house, checking the windows only to find them locked and made of very durable glass, every door providing some sort of escape was locked and was as easy to unlock as the first one.

Jefferson was trapped in this house, no way out, no way to find out where he was, who else was here, and find who caused this strange occurrence.

Defeated, Jefferson began to trek upstairs, going to take a shower to clear his head, when he saw the door.

He had been in this house two days, seeming to have explored every corner of it in his mad search for Grace, but he seemed to have missed this one.

Inching towards the door, Jefferson began to be filled with dread. Whatever was behind this door, it was nothing good. He pushed the door open and peeked through.

The room was empty save for a closet, a bench, a table, and instruments he was very familiar with. The needles, the mannequin, all the things laid out on the table were perfect for hat making.

Gasping, Jefferson couldn't resist moving towards the table and fiddling with all the little things neatly laid out for him. Gazing at the tools, Jefferson noticed a small piece of paper, a note.

Cautiously, Jefferson picked it up, his hand shaking. This was just like how the beginning of a horror movie might start, he thought. Unfolding the piece of paper, he gazed at the message. It was a simple sentence, but the few words on the paper filled Jefferson with utter rage.

_Happy Hat-Making!_

_-__R_

The next few years seemed to bleed together, the days and nights changing monotonously, very few things changing in Jefferson's routine.

He had figured some things out, somehow he had been given some insight into where he was, the thoughts filling his mind almost alien with its knowledge.

Inside the closet of his hat making room, Jefferson had found an abundance of materials and other simple oddities needed for making hats.

The irony of the only fabric in the room did not go unnoticed to Jefferson. The fabric was exactly like that of the last hat he made before the smoke came for him in Wonderland.

He began his one mission he had had long ago, making the hats in hope that one would finally work and he could finally escape this hellhole Regina had put him in.

Yes, with so much time alone to himself, Jefferson had managed to put two and two together. Somehow, Regina had created this world in which she put all "fairytale" characters in and they have been stuck in the town called Storybrooke with no idea who they really were.

Another discovery that Jefferson had made was realizing that by using several telescopes he had found in his attic, Jefferson was able to spy on the town.

He was on the outskirts of Storybrooke, in the grisly woods where no one seemed to travel to. He was so close to the town, to civilization, but unable to even open a window and breath fresh air.

He spent a good bit of his time studying the members of the town. He constantly saw Madame Mayor Regina skulking around the town, obviously relishing in the curse she had put on all of them.

In his years of solitude Jefferson had become a very wise person, and it seemed the more he sat down and thought, the more he began to learn about things that didn't even really make sense to him.

His favorite subject to think upon was the thought of other worlds, only ever been in his origin, which he learned was named Fairytale Land, Wonderland, and now this world as well.

The thought was very intriguing him, filling many of his solitary hours in this prison. Jefferson was delighted when he had finally managed to find his little Grace, alive and well in this land too.

It hurt him greatly, however, to see her so pleased with her foster family, it hurt to know everything and having everyone else oblivious. It hurt that he could always see Grace wherever she was in the town, but never being able to let her see him, her true father, the only person who had loved her enough to sacrifice himself.

He would always look at the people in Storybrooke, observing them and learning their secrets, hoping someday that something would happen and they would all be free of the oppressive mayor. One night, he got his wish.

One day Jefferson had been watching the school, waiting for Grace to leave and walk home, but something else caught his eye.

It was inside Miss. Blanchard's classroom, Mary Margaret and Regina's adoptive son, Henry were in there. Jefferson still remembered the day Henry had come to Storybrooke, Gold carrying him in tow and watched as Regina went to the courthouse to adopt him.

This particular phenomena always confused Jefferson, Henry was the only person who ever came into Storybrooke, and he was also the only one that seemed to be unaffected by the curse, aging while others stayed the same.

Henry was showing Mary Margaret a book he had, and Jefferson could tell that it was a large and colorful picture book. Jefferson continued to watch the two, something telling him to keep watching.

When someone walked in and called for Mary Margaret's attention, Jefferson found what he had been waiting for.

While another teacher was distracting Mary Margaret, Henry reached for her bag and bulled out her wallet, coming up with a piece of plastic, a credit card, and swiftly leaving the classroom with the book in tow.

Another strange occurrence happened the very next week. It was right after school left, Jefferson had been keeping a sharp eye on the small boy, curiosity getting the better of him.

His hours of watching him had paid off, for the boy unhitched his bike at school and started to ride. Jefferson watched him as he began to near the sign leaving Storybrooke.

Jefferson watched, worried of what would happen to the boy.

Jefferson had made the discovery quite a few years back that no one could leave or come into Storybrooke, the exception was this little boy heading out. Jefferson felt a small spark of hope in his chest. Maybe Henry could leave, maybe he was running away from home, going to live the life he deserved.

Jefferson didn't believe any of them deserved to stay here, but they already had another life, this kid had only one, so if he could leave then there was still hope for him. Jefferson let out a whoop of triumph as Henry continued on past the sign and out of his range of view.

"Good luck, kid," Jefferson said, turning back towards the town, a small smile on his face.

It was coming nighttime when the true miracle happened.

Jefferson had been watching Grace having dinner with her "family" when a light caught his eye. Looking towards the source of the light, Jefferson found himself looking at the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, a pinprick of light getting larger and larger.

"It can't be," Jefferson said under his breath, focusing the large instrument on the light, watching it steadily get larger and larger, his spirits rising with every second.

Could it be possible? Was someone actually coming to Storybrooke?

Jefferson let out a gasp as a yellow Bug drove past the sign, the driver unknown of the momentous feat she had achieved just by driving past the sign.

Focusing on the inside of the car, Jefferson saw Henry in the passenger seat, the driver a young blonde woman. Looking at the two, Jefferson got a jolt of information, the knowledge actually hitting him like a blow.

Falling to the ground, he saw a flashback of Fairytale Land, but it was a memory that wasn't his own, but something more.

A child.

The curse.

Twenty-eight years.

Today.

This woman, she was the one who was going to break Regina's curse, the one who had the magic to save all the inhabitants of Storybrooke, to set them all free.

"To set _me_ free."

Leaving the room he had inhabited for so long, filled with failed hats, Jefferson flew down the steps, putting on the same coat he had left on the rung twenty-eight years earlier, dust not even tainting the fabric.

Skidding to a halt, Jefferson found him in front of the great oak front door, his breath ragged from such quick movements.

This was the moment of truth, the test to see if this woman really was their savior.

Taking a deep breath, Jefferson reached up towards the knob, enclosing it in his fist. In one swift motion, Jefferson yanked the knob and the door flew open, cool night air greeting him.

For a second he just stood there, overwhelmed by the sight. He...was free. Jefferson was finally...finally...free.

A/N: Sucky ending, I know, but give me a break, I finish these when I should be sleeping, and if I don't end abruptly, it will go on and on and on, so hope you liked it anyway. For the seventy millionth time, R&R please!


	17. Star-Crossed

**A/N: Hey, this is the oneshot for Episode 18- The Stable Boy. It's about how Daniel and Regina fall in love. I've got to say, after this episode I was definitely Team Regina (still thinks she's a bitch though, she just has a good reason for it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. These characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"Regina, come inside at once!" her mother yelled from the entrance to their large house.

Regina, laying out on a grassy hill nearby, yelled back at her mother.

"Just five more minutes, mother! Please?" It really wasn't a matter of what she wanted though, and in a few seconds, Regina yelped as something jerked her up painfully and began to lift her into the air, cruelly jerking her towards the house.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, she's not getting anything from me_, Regina thought over and over as she finally made her ungraceful tumble at the door, her mother glaring down at her.

"Now look what you have done," her mother fussed, pulling Regina up and dusting off her outfit. Between laying in the grass and falling onto the ground, her dress was not only wrinkled, but stained with grass and dirt.

Her mother then spent the next ten minutes fixing her dress, her hair, and all the while complaining.

"Now what respectable man is going to want someone who won't follow simple orders? I mean really Regina, your hair is a disaster, you need to stay inside like a regular lady and learn something practical, like sewing."

Regina groaned, but was saved by her father entering the room.

"Cora, she's only nine years old, let her have a little fun," he said, nothing but kindness in his eyes, gently plucking her mother's hands from wiping at another spot of dirt on her dress.

Regina gave her father a quick smile as her mother started on her father.

"Henry, when I was her age, I was cleaning my house top to bottom and taking care of all the household chores. I obeyed my parents and did as I was told, not running off chasing butterflies and whatnot."

Henry just gave a lighthearted chuckle and began to move her towards the parlor.

"And that's why I love you, but let Regina have a little fun, she isn't even double digits yet."

Cora continued to grumble as she left with Henry, leaving Regina alone.

_Now that the witch is gone_. Regina thought, she scurried towards her room. Her bedroom a grand thing for a nine year old, with large oak furnishings and lavish blankets and curtains.

She edged open her window and climbed to the roof, balancing on the edge like she once saw a performer do at one of her father's parties.

She laid down on the smooth roof, letting the summer breeze tickle her nose. Regina often came up here when her evil mother wasn't glaring at her with those empty vulture eyes.

Just thinking about them made her shudder. Even at nine Regina realized she was never going to be good enough for her mother. While she wanted to play and sing and get dirty, her mother was cool and stiff, yelling at her to be quiet and still, to act like a proper lady. Regina snorted.

Who is so say what is proper anyway? Regina never liked her mother, always too commanding, asking for the stars and the moon and then angry when you don't hand over the sun as well. Not to mention her magic.

Regina hated whenever her mother used magic on her, there was something dark and twisted about it, not lovely and happy like a fairy's.

Oh, if only she had a friend that she could talk to about things like this, someone who would laugh at her jokes and enjoy her company.

"Oh please, give me a friend," Regina said to the breeze, hoping a unicorn or a fairy would overhear and grant her wish.

But all was silent, and after a few more minutes her mother yelled for her and Regina leapt down from her perch, going to do her mother's bidding, the wish still on her mind.

Seven years had past from that day on the roof, and Regina had matured more in that time.

She understood the only way to make her mother happy was to do as she was told, and if her mother was pleased, she could do something she actually wanted to do.

The years had been kind to the young girl, making her childish looks into that of a more mature and beautiful young lady. But her insides were still that of her younger self, much preferring to do something crazy, like sword fighting or even something as simple as gardening, but her mother always disapproved.

One day she managed to give her mother the slip, who was arguing too much with the serving girl over something broken to notice. Bad for the servant, good for her.

Leaving the stuffy confines of the house, Regina began to walk around the acres of land her father owned. Regina could never quite understand why her mother preferred to stay locked up inside, outside was an amazing escape, the sounds of birds and insects filling the world with a beautiful chorus that never seemed to end.

"Now where are you?" Regina asked in the wind, a particular place in mind. Her mother never liked having her around it, but Regina never could resist.

Taking a small trek past the extravagant gardens until all that surrounded her was open grass Regina let her feet carry to her destination.

Looking around, Regina found what she was looking for. Making sure no one could see her, Regina rushed over to the small wooden building, opening the door and shutting it quickly, hoping no one had seen her.

Taking a deep breath, Regina gave a small smile as the scent of horses, hay, and sweat filled her nostrils. Yes, the stables were her own secret pleasure. Whenever her mother was too distracted or didn't need her, Regina would rush off to the stables to see the horses, to feed them, brush them, and more importantly, ride them.

Ever since she was eleven, Regina had had a fascination with the horses, but because of her mother, riding them was easier said than done. Now though, Regina was more skilled in riding, and constantly found more time to do it, choosing mostly to ride at night when everyone was asleep.

All the servants were under her mother's thumb, if any of them saw her doing this, her mother would be the first to know and Regina would lose the one thing she really enjoyed.

She walked over to her favorite horse, a black stallion, the pride of their horses, her father had once told her.

He was a beautiful one, black coat shining in the dim sunlight coming from the cracks of the stable. "Hello, Darius, ready for a ride?" Darius whinnied a response, bucking up and down in his stall.

"Okay, let's go."

Regina loved to work with Darius more than the others, they seemed to be connected in some way.

Ever since she had gotten the basics, Regina had always tried new things eager for a challenge, careful to hide her riding injuries from her parents. Today, she was going to go bareback, no saddle.

Regina shook with anticipation as she began to replace her frilly purple dress and corset for the riding outfit she hid in the back, lacing up her riding boots. Pulling back her hair in a braid, she pulled Darius with her into the sunlight, the light warming both of them as Regina pulled him to a more secluded part of her father's estate.

"Okay, let's do this," Regina said, pulling herself up onto an eager Darius. He whinnied in response, and gave a quick gallop.

She hadn't been ready though, tumbling from the horse and falling hard on her hands and knees. Regina let out a gasp of pain, slowly standing up and brushing the dirt off of her. Taking a quick assessment, Regina confirmed nothing was broken, just a few scratches and bruises forming, nothing she couldn't handle.

Clicking her tongue, Darius came trotting back over, head bent down. Lifting her hand, Regina comforted him.

"It's all right, I'm fine," she soothed, brushing her hand along his dark coat, plucking an apple from a nearby tree and holding it out to Darius. After a reluctant second, he gratefully took a bite and they were ready to start over.

After a few grueling hours, Regina was able to stay on the horse without the saddle.

"Okay, boy, one more lap and than it's time to go," Regina said sadly, munching on an apple. Her mother was probably still distracted, but soon she would begin to wonder where she was.

As if sensing her sadness, Darius brushed his head against hers. Regina smiled, brushing back his mane and pulled herself up.

"Giddy up!" Regina yelled, the wind immediately whipping her hair back. Darius was going a little faster than before, making it that much harder for her to keep a hold of him, but Regina liked the challenge.

But Darius bucked off a little too far, heading towards the small wood nearby.

"Whoa, slow down. Stop, boy!" Regina yelled, but he wasn't listening. Branches started to scratch past her, her face stinging. She was so distracted by trying to get Darius to stop that she didn't even notice the tree root blocking their path.

Darius leapt over it, but Regina hadn't anticipated it, flying from the horse and somersaulting to the grown.

As soon as she landed on the ground, her left ankle flared with pain, Regina yelping. Darius was gone, Regina hearing him galloping away. Regina was stranded in the woods, her ankle possibly broken, with no one around.

Struggling to pull herself up, Regina gasped at the pain and fell back.

"Need some help?"

Regina jerked her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. In the shadows, a boy was approaching, rushing to kneel next to her. He was about her age, maybe a few years older, with brown hair and eyes and a large frame suggesting he spent most of his time doing some sort of labor. He went down to put his arms around her when she jerked away.

"What...who are you? How long have you been there?" Regina asked, panic in her voice. She was going to be kidnapped, she would never see her father again, this was her price for being disobedient.

As the boy started to lift her up, Regina began to writhe, kicking at him with her good leg.

"Help! Help! Ruffian, kidnapper, please, someone help me!" she screamed, flailing for all she was worth. The boy was strong, and held her in a steady grasp, grunting with the effort.

"Ma'am, hold still. I'm trying to help you!" he shouted, trying to get her to calm down, but Regina wasn't falling for it.

"Help!" Regina screamed again, than found herself falling onto the ground, careful not to land on her bad leg.

"Regina, control yourself!" he shouted, his eyes growing wide as he realized what he said and tried to correct it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Who are you?" Regina commanded. The boy's face began to turn red as he seemed to find an answer.

"Um...I'm the stableman's apprentice," he said, focusing incredibly hard on a clod of dirt near her foot.

"So...you work for my father?" Regina began to relax. He wasn't a ruffian, just a servant who had come to aid her. Wait a second.

"I didn't call out when I fell. How did you know where I was?" Regina demanded, but the stable boy had apparently gained some composure.

"For a lady who's mother says to keep silent, you sure ask quite a lot of questions."

Regina flared up indignantly, but shut her mouth, her eyes boring into the stable boy.

"So, ma'am, are you going to allow me to assist you to your house, or would you rather drag yourself there, either way I'm particularly leaning towards seeing you crawl home and explaining the injury to your mother."

Regina looked at the boy dumbly, too confused for words. Who was this boy, who had enough courage to speak so rudely towards her, his employer. Instead of getting offended, however, Regina rather liked him. He didn't treat her like a porcelain teacup.

"Just for that remark I should have you find and carry my horse as well, stableboy," Regina said, trying very hard not to laugh. The boy seemed to be trying as well.

"Well, ma'am if you so desire, should I go catch a unicorn to keep you company? I am at your service." Both struggled not to laugh, but in a matter of moments they were both laughing so hard tears ran down their faces.

"Ow!" Regina yelped, having rolled onto her ankle. That changed the boy, causing him to fall to her side immediately and checking her ankle, his face a serious mask. Regina took this opportunity to study the boy.

She didn't recognize him, but since he worked in the stables and she only went in there when no one was around, it made sense.

"What's your name?" she asked, blushing when she realized she had asked yet another question. The boy brought his head up from her ankle, a smile beginning to creep up on his face.

"Daniel," he stated, gently putting her leg down.

"Well, Doctor Daniel, what is the damage? Will I walk again?" she said playfully, enjoying it when he smiled back at her.

"Well, it was just a small sprain, in a few days you should be good as new. However, I do ask you to allow this devilishly handsome boy to help you home, doctor's orders."

Regina laughed as he put his arms around her again and lifted her up, his grasp strong and steady. Regina rather liked that, she found herself admitting.

He carried her out of the woods, Regina trying to start a conversation with the strange boy.

She had never really had anyone to talk to, but this boy seemed like he was interested in what she had to say, listening and answering questions when they came up.

"Wait," Regina said, as they got close to the stables. Daniel stopped.

"What is it?" Regina blushed.

"Um...my mother really doesn't know that I come out here to ride. My dress is in the stables. I need to..." Regina let her sentence fall away, her face burning.

Daniel didn't seem to notice, just hefting her up farther in his arms and walked into the stables.

"Can you stand on your own?" Daniel asked, concern, not embarrassment, in his voice. Regina nodded. He gently put her on the ground, turning around so his back was facing her.

"If you need anything, just say it and I'll help."

"Okay," Regina said hesitantly, moving towards her small pile of clothes. What was she doing? Why was he so composed?

Her face continued to burn as she pulled off her jacket and started unbuttoning her shirt. She constantly checked to see if he was looking at her, but Daniel kept right where he was, not moving an inch.

Somehow she managed to get her corset and dress on without incident, hobbling on her one good foot to hide her riding clothes. Regina cleared her throat to signal she was done.

Daniel turned, and Regina noticed his face was a little red too. Somehow, that made her feel better about her burning face.

"Are you sure you can lift me in this?" Regina asked, gesturing to the gown. Luckily it was one of her simpler dresses, not a frilly circus tent or she might have to walk next to him the whole way. Daniel nodded and lifted her up again, leaving the stable and continuing on to the house.

As they made their way to her house, they resumed talking.

Daniel had been brought here two years ago for the apprenticeship, having to leave his parents and three brothers and two sisters. Regina asked him questions about siblings, being an only child herself.

"They do get on your nerves a lot, but their family, so you have to love them," he said, his smile making Regina feel all warm inside.

What was wrong with her? Maybe she had caught a nasty bug out here, she would ask her mother what to treat for it.

Regina told him about her mother and her powers. Daniel listened intently, blanching when she told him how her mother would lift her into the air and pull her like a puppet when she disobeyed.

Regina found herself rather enjoying talking to Daniel, he was the only person she had ever actually talked to, and she realized she had a lot to say. He never tried to interrupt or scold her for something rude she said, but really listened, paying attention and giving his own opinion on some things.

All too soon, though, they were in her foyer and her mother seemed to have smoke trailing in her wake.

"What happened, Regina, who is this, where have you been?" Her mother screeched as she lifted her up with a wave of her hand, glaring at Daniel. He kept his composure, putting on a mask of a servant, not a friend.

"Um...well you see..." Regina spluttered, realizing she had no excuse for how she had gotten this sprain. Daniel stepped in, however.

"The lady was trying to prevent a bee from stinging her," he began, his voice strong but humble, once again a lowly servant.

"While swatting at the insect, she tripped on a tree root and fell down a hill, spraining her ankle. I was just coming back from the stables when I heard her calling for help. I lifted her up and brought her home, knowing that you as her mother would like to know where she was."

Regina just stared at him, this boy again saving her life. The story was was a weak one but considering Regina was deathly allergic to bee stings it seemed believable.

And during the entire explanation he did not sound cocky, didn't have a smile, just seemed to recite it in a blank, respectable manner.

Regina had to remind herself that he was still a servant, someone her mother believed to be lower than her. Her mother walked up to the boy, uncertainty clouding her features. Regina wasn't sure whether she was going to believe him or not, when she turned from the boy and gestured to one of the serving girls.

"Take Regina to her room, make sure her leg is elevated and put a cold cloth on her ankle. I will be there shortly." She snapped her fingers and Regina's bonds fell, floating slowly to the girls, being careful about her bad leg.

"I suppose a thank you is in order, stableboy," her mother said, and that was that. She ended the conversation at that and Daniel bowed respectfully.

"Anything to help, milady, ma'am," he said, leaving out the door.

Regina was in bed, the cold cloth feeling good on her ankle, looking out her window, a smile on her face.

"Daniel," she said, loving the way his name sounded. He was the only person she had ever talked to, ever shared her thoughts with in her seventeen years of living, and even after such a shirt exchange, already she missed him, which was foolish she knew. Not because he was a stable boy, no Regina wasn't petty like her mother. No, it was because she didn't like this feeling, this warmth.

True, she enjoyed the fact that someone could make her laugh and already she really liked him, but she knew whatever she had with Daniel was done now, nothing more than a happy memory, and she should just forget about it. With that thought in mind, Regina ffelt herself begin to doze off, the stableboy's face still fresh in her mind.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Regina bolted up, looking for the source of the sound.

_Tap tap_.

Regina noticed that it was dark out, she had slept the entire afternoon away. Taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, Regina discovered the sound was coming from her window.

She stood up gingerly, her ankle still a little sore. Walking over to the window, she lifted it open to find a grinning Daniel there, a soft light from a lamp illuminating his face. Regina forgot herself and smiled, gesturing for him to come inside, shutting the latch behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Regina hissed in the darkness. "If anyone finds you in here, you'll be killed for sure!"

"Still asking questions I see," Daniel remarked, Regina hearing the smile in his voice.

"Well, forgive me, but when a strange boy I hardly know starts coming into my room at the odd hours of the night when my mother is an insane witch, I have the liberty to ask questions!" Regina said, trying not to show that she was pleased to see him. Daniel ignored the comment, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Here, you really don't need to be walking on that foot, sit down," Daniel said, pulling up a small stool in the dim light. Reluctantly, Regina sat down, feeling a little exposed.

Not a few hours ago she had met this boy, and now here he was crawling into her bedroom. He seemed to understand her awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable," he said, Regina barely making out his face in the gloom. "It's just...I wanted to see if you were okay. I mean..." Daniel seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's fine, I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me," Regina said helpfully. Daniel seemed to nod, edging towards the window.

"Will I see you again?" Regina asked quickly as he began to climb out the window. A pause came from the gloom. Then, a mockingly somber voice came to her in the darkness.

"If you say so, milady, I am here to serve you and your family after all." Regina smiled, the awkwardness gone.

"Well, I do say so, in fact, meet me at the stables whenever you here this." Regina gave a soft, high-pitched four note whistle.

"As you wish," Daniel said, and he was gone.

Regina smiled, walking back to her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face, looking forward to her next trip to the stables.

This went on for the next two years, Regina meeting up with Daniel at the stables whenever she could manage.

They would spend their time talking, laughing and riding. The two had become quite good friends, but as Regina became older and older, they found themselves having to spend less and less time together.

"I'm almost nineteen, and mother is spending every waking hour trying to make me presentable to my fictional husband," Regina said one day, after having not seen Daniel for weeks.

This always seemed to be a sore subject for Daniel so she proceeded with caution. As she suspected, he stiffened, his jaw becoming hard. Regina grimaced.

"I know, I know, it's horrible, but she won't stop. I just don't think..." Regina faltered, her voice cracking.

_Traitor_.

"You don't think that we can be together, that this...isn't going to work," Daniel said. It wasn't a question. Regina lowered her head. After only a few years Daniel was the only person that ever got her.

"I...don't think so. Look Daniel, I love spending time with you. You're the only person that keeps me sane but...I can't keep hiding this huge part of my life from everyone. I want to tell people about my riding and how good I am and how I actually have a friend but...my mother would chew you up and spit you out before I even had time to finish the explanation. No one will understand that I'm friends with you."

"Because I'm a servant, a person below you," Daniel scoffed, anger tinting his words. Regina blanched at his remark.

"Now that's not fair, you know I don't care about that-"

"But everyone else does," Daniel interrupted, standing up from their shady little spot under a tree.

"Daniel, wait," Regina pleaded, standing up and moving towards him.

"No, Regina, you made it perfectly clear that this won't work. You rather make your mother happy at the expense of your own joy. When you realize what a mistake that is, I'll be waiting."

Daniel untied his horse from a branch and galloped off, leaving Regina alone, a hole slowly forming in her heart.

She didn't see Daniel again after that, she stopped riding and her mother dominated every spare second to making her representable for who knows who.

In the passing months, Regina had become miserable, missing the adrenaline of riding, the wind whipping her hair, and most importantly, her time with Daniel.

It didn't help that her father was having a huge dance in her honor, a coming of age sort of thing. Her mother didn't forget to constantly mention that the place would be filled with potential suitors.

"Now we will see how well you have listened to me," she said one morning, already bustling Regina hither and thither trying to get her prepared for the festivities. Keeping in a groan, Regina was even more miserable than ever.

"Mother, I have done all that you ask for these last few months, done every little thing you have asked, may I please have some time alone to myself?" Regina knew it was no use, but she needed to try. She was rewarded, of course, with a glare and a curt

"Most certainly not."

Her mother than proceeded to drag Regina into one of the rooms in her home she rarely visited, the dance hall.

"Today you will be learning how to dance around the room like an elegantly lady." This time Regina couldn't keep it in and let out a groan, but luckily her mother hadn't noticed, welcoming in no doubt her dance instructor.

"This is Claudius, he and I will be teaching you the fundamentals of the dancing art." Regina politely smiled at the man, a tall, extravagant man who seemed nice enough. He bowed low, grasping Regina's hand and kissing it.

"Madam, I am at your service," he said in a clipped accent. Regina politely curtsied, and the lessons began.

An hour later, her mother was not at all satisfied.

"Your poise is awful, your movements jerky, what is wrong with you?" she asked, flaring up as Regina again failed to perform a certain sway the precise way. Claudius never once tried to talk over her mother, as afraid of her as everyone else she knew.

"Perhaps it is because she needs a partner more appropriate," Claudius put in, trying to be helpful to the angered woman.

"While I am a great teacher, Regina perhaps may need to dance with someone more fitting for her style, perhaps someone her age, and, I must admit, my size and stature are not very compatible towards hers."

Regina smiled kindly, trying very hard not to bolt from the room.

"Well, where are we going to find someone who is a more suitable partner here?" her mother asked, throwing her hands up in what seemed like defeat.

Regina only dared to hope that this might give her some time alone. Her wish was not granted, however, when her mother glanced out the window and a smile came to her face.

_Oh no_, Regina inwardly thought. What was her mother thinking?

Her mother glided over towards the window, throwing it open with a flourish of her hand, calling out to someone outside.

"Excuse me, boy! Yes you. Come here, don't just stand there," her mother called out to someone Regina couldn't see.

_What is she doing?_

Her mother continued to talk to the person. Standing at the other end of the hall, Regina was unable to see who the person was or hear their side of the conversation.

"Boy, how light are you on your feet? What do you know about dancing?" her mother asked the stranger.

He seemed to respond positively, because her mother smiled again and gestured for him to meet her at the front of the room. Regina patiently waited for the man to come in. Who had her mother seen? Was she going to have to dance with whoever walked in?

Regina let out a sigh, wishing more than ever to be outside on Darius, the summer breeze mocking her through the window. A few seconds later her mother came back, and who she was with made Regina gasp.

Standing next to her mother was Daniel, standing at attention, stiff as stone.

"Luckily this stableboy was walking by, he's perfect for her practice. You know my daughter Regina I'm sure," she said, the closest thing to delight she was going to get in her voice, happy at her apparent good fortune.

Daniel just nodded, not meeting her eyes. Regina could already feel her face flushing, the old wound in her heart opening up again.

"Well then, Claudius and I will demonstrate the more simpler moves and then Regina you and the boy will practice, and please dear, at least act like you're trying your best."

Regina nodded meekly, looking away from Daniel and focusing every part of her being on watching her mother and Claudius glide across the dance floor.

Regina had to admit, it was an amazing sight, the two perfectly synchronizing their moves in one brilliant dance. They finished dancing, though, and Regina began to feel her stomach flutter as Daniel obediently walked up to her, grasping her waist and holding her hand in his.

"Now, begin," her mother chimed, and the music began.

Daniel began to guide Regina around the length of the floor, nimbly moving around, more graceful than Regina had ever seen him. As they continued to dance, everything else began to melt away from Regina, until it was just her and him, dancing and floating around, everything lost but the two at this moment.

Daniel was slowly warming up to Regina, the coldness in his eyes waning a little. Whenever Regina tried to focus on her feet or the next move, he would just whisper, "Don't worry about the moves, focus on me."

It seemed an eternity between them, Regina's stomach twisting in knots. They seemed so perfect together, intertwined in perfect unison. Daniel's faced lean in close to hers, his breath tickling her face.

At that moment, Regina wanted nothing more to kiss him. The thought both shocked and terrified her. She had never thought of anything that rash, but as always, Regina was up to the challenge.

Before she had the chance though, Regina's mother clapped her hands and everything came back in a rush. She wasn't alone with Daniel, she was in the ballroom once again with her mother gazing at her with approval.

"Well, it seems that is as good as she's going to get under such short notice," she said.

"Thank, Claudius, you have been a tremendous help. And you, stableboy, be off with you, you're finished here." Daniel had turned to stone once again, stiffly bowing and then leaving.

Regina looked after him, wanting so badly to follow him, but her mother grabbed her in her viselike talons, ushering her on saying something about ball gowns, the moment ruined.

The rest of the week as the ball was getting closer and closer, Regina began to think more and more about Daniel. What was he doing? What did he think about the dance? Was he still angry with her?

Questions and thoughts clouded Regina's mind every second not devoted to etiquette, poise, dance, style and other nonsense of that variety. Her mother mistook her quietness for nervousness.

"Don't worry, darling, I believe that I have trained you well enough to receive a husband worthy of our standing. Just smile and remember what I taught you." Regina just nodded politely, her thoughts resuming once more to the stableboy.

The night of the ball came, and Regina was dreading it. All those wealthy people complaining about their troubles while being served by people they think are below them, and all those men who would surely be sizing her up as a piece of meat.

Her mother made sure she would be the prettiest piece of meat there, though. Wearing a midnight blue ball gown, beautiful designs sewn all around the hem, the sleeves coming off her shoulders made of a lighter silk. Her hair was down, curled to perfection with small pearls strung into it.

"You look beautiful," her father said, gesturing for Regina to twirl. She did so, a small smile on her face. Her father was such a kind man, showing no signs of anger or cruelty, unlike her mother he was a gentle soul, a man who had made his wealth the honorable way, and having her father here made this ball a little bit easier.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking once more into the mirror. She had been so focused on this event for the past few weeks, that she began to feel like her mother, wanting everything to be perfect for this night.

"Of course, Regina, and I believe any man out in that room would be the luckiest man in the world if you even allowed them to dance with you." Regina smiled at her father.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, hugging him for all she was worth. She was stalling, she knew it, but Regina couldn't bear the thought of going out there.

Her mother must have expected something like this to happen, coming in a few seconds later and dragging her father away, leaving Regina alone in the room.

Sooner or later though, Regina had to come out, and as soon as her father called her name, Regina took a deep breath and pushed through the door, stares and whispers greeting her.

After a few kinds words from her father, the music began to swell from the band and the dance began.

Regina politely swerved from guest to guest, thanking them for coming and blushing when they complimented her dress, doing everything her mother instructed she do.

After several minutes of this Regina was ready to explode, walking outside to clear her head. It seemed that someone else had the same idea.

A man walked out after her, a goblet in his hand, his mouth twitching up into a smile when he saw her. He looked the same as everyone else at the party, slicked back hair, sparkling eyes, a devilish grin and very expensive clothes.

"Nice gathering," he remarked, knocking back the contents of his glass in one gulp.

"If you like stuffy rooms with equally stuffy people, then yes, it is quite a party," Regina remarked, begging for the boy to go away and leave her to brood in peace. He obviously didn't take the hint, edging closer towards her, smiling with perfect white teeth.

"Well, those are the best kind," he said sarcastically, causing Regina to smile. Maybe this won't be so bad if she just gave some people a chance.

"So, mystery man, what lordly name are you entitled with?"

"Prince Louis of distant Westchester, at your service madame Regina," he said, bowing so low his hair brushed the ground, coming back up with a grin. Regina gave a small laugh.

"Louis?" she asked teasingly.

"Mother wanted a very regal son, which is what came with the name. May I compliment the guest of honor with a dance?" Giving a smile, Regina nodded. He took her hand in his and went to the dance floor.

The two chatted as they danced, mocking the lords and ladies, occasionally she would dance with another guest, but she would often go back to Louis, laughing and making small talk, Regina finding herself warming up to him.

Regina was actually having a good time with Louis, even though he did drink quite a few glasses of wine. He asked if they could go outside for some fresh air. Regina obliged, noting her mother's watchful eye. _Perfect, next thing I know she'll be talking to him about a dowry._

They went out near the gardens, the cool night air refreshing after the warm dance hall. Louis seemed a little bit like her, hating the qualities of regal life.

"I just wish there was a way I could live another life, be someone else for a change," he said, gazing into the fountain in the middle of the garden, the lights casting colors over the rushing water.

Regina sat next to him, amazed at what he had said. This seemed to be the only person at this party who understood her, agreed with her views of the world.

A thought came to Regina, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Then let's be someone else," she said, grabbing a perplexed Louis away from the party, the lights and music fading away. Regina kept pulling Louis forward, Louis giving in as they went farther away from the others.

Regina found what she was looking for, pulling Louis excitedly towards the entrance of the stable, a mischievous grin on her face. Louis smiled too, walking into the stable.

Regina pulled out a small lamp and lit it, illuminating it in a dim glow.

"This is my favorite place to come to, it's where I hide from my parents, where I go when I'm tired of being someone from a wealthy family," Regina said confidentially, absently brushing one of the horses.

"Well, my dear Regina, I wouldn't think an innocent little girl like you would have any secrets from your family," Louis said absently, looking around the large stables and the horses. Regina smiled.

"I'm not that innocent," she said. "I keep secrets just like everyone else. Now, do you want to have some real fun?" Regina asked.

Louis grinned, seeming to look sinister in the gloom.

"I thought you would never ask," he said, approaching her. Regina smiled, moving to open Darius' stall, when Louis grabbed her by the shoulders, whipping her around in a tight grip.

"What are you-" Regina began, put Louis planted his lips on hers, silencing her.

Panic began to fill Regina. What was he doing? Trying to pull away, Louis tightened his grip, leaving Regina powerless.

She tried to struggle, tried to move, but Louis rammed her up against the stall, making it impossible to move. Regina tried to move away from him, trying to get her lips away from his, but this only encouraged his aggressive behavior.

His breath stank of wine and sweat, making Regina want to gag.

"Get away from her!" someone shouted, causing Louis to swing around drunkenly, Regina still could taste him on her lips.

Standing in the gloom, looking as angry and beautiful as an avenging angel, was Daniel. Louis glared at the stableboy, apparently irritated that he had been interrupted.

"Go away, servant boy, we're a little busy," he said gruffly. Regina looked at Daniel, pleading him to help. Daniel gave a harsh smirk.

"Now, I don't think that's a very good idea. Step away from the lady, or we will have a very big problem on our hands." This just caused Louis to laugh, making Regina's skin crawl.

"Or you'll what, boy?" he asked, a cruel smirk on his face. "You lay a finger on me and you'll be dead before you could grovel forgiveness. Now leave, unless you'd like a turn with her," he said, turning back to Regina.

She stared at him, complete horror in her face. What had she gotten herself into? Regina took her chance, opening her mouth and scream for all she was worth, before Louis clamped his hand over her mouth, leering at her.

He had been sloppy to shush her though, letting his grip on her weaken, the stall no longer immobilizing her.

Lifting up her leg, Regina dug the sharp heel of her shoe into Louis' relishing his cry in pain.

As he doubled over, Daniel was there, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around until he faced him head on. Before Louis even had time to react, Daniel punched him right in the face, causing the man to reel and fall, gazing around dazed, and angry.

Daniel kicked him squarely in the face, his thick riding boot breaking Louis' nose, blood spurting out and covering his face. Regina went after him to, grabbing a riding crop and slashing Louis across the chest and torso, a cut blooming fresh blood on his fancy coat.

The man struggled to get up, throwing a poor punch at Daniel, but he was ready. Using Louis' momentum against him, Daniel lifted him off the ground, bodily throwing him through the stable doors.

Regina stood there numbly, the riding crop limp in her hands. She watched as Daniel walked out, jerking Louis up, anger causing him to shake.

"You even look at her again, or try to blame me for your injuries, I will tell her parents all about this little scene in the stables, and I believe you know the certain 'power' her mother has. Try that with any other girl or go back and accuse me of even seeing you, I will assure you, I will be the least of your problems. Do you understand?" Daniel asked, causing Louis to shrink back, whimpering. Louis nodded slowly, and Daniel picked him up and pushed him forward, causing him to stumble and fall.

Regina began to slowly approach the doors, numb and faint from what had just happened. But this tremendous ordeal couldn't have lasted but a few minutes, which scared the daylights out of her. Regina had never had anything like this happen to her.

She slowly fell down the length of the stable wall, watching as Daniel helped Louis up and said in a too cheery voice, "My, have a bit to much to drink, sir? Wondering in the stables in this state could cause a lot of accidents couldn't it?" Louis just nodded weakly as Daniel helped him back to the house, Regina staying right where she was, not moving for what seemed like forever.

She was still sitting on the ground when she heard someone walking towards the stables. Regina stiffened, fear in every fiber of her being. She let out a deep breath when she saw that it was Daniel.

As soon as he came close to her, Regina burst into sobs, her body shaking as Daniel knelt down next to her and put his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed, the last few minutes coming back in full force.

"He...I didn't... know..." Regina spluttered between breaths.

"Shh, I know, I know Regina, it wasn't your fault," Daniel said soothingly, brushing her hair out of her face and rocking her gently.

"Please...please don't leave. I'm so sorry for what I said back then, I didn't mean it," Regina blubbered, nothing making sense to her right now.

"I'm not going anywhere, I will not leave you, Regina," Daniel soothed, and as Regina slowly seemed began to fall asleep, she swore she heard him murmur, "I love you."

It had been one week since the incident at the ball, and Regina had moved on regardless of what had happened. Whenever her mother wasn't around, Daniel would appear and they would talk again as if nothing had happened over the past few months.

Everything was back to normal, her mother not devoting every second to having Regina married off, no one ever heard of the incident with Louis, and life was going on fine.

But now, there was something Regina needed to say, needed to tell her parents, something she should have said long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Regina opened up the dining room door where her parents were having breakfast.

"Mother, father, there's something I need to tell. Something I've been doing for awhile now and it's about time you found out about it," Regina said, as she sat down and told her parents about her riding.

When she had finished, her father was smiling admirably at her, while her mother didn't seem to know how she felt about it.

"Well I think riding is an excellent sport, Regina. I am amazed that you managed to teach yourself. Rather remarkable indeed," her father mused, a smile on his face. Regina returned the smile, it faltering when she turned to look at her mother.

After a few moments, her mother spoke.

"I suppose riding isn't a horrible activity to participate in," she said, which was as close to an approval as Regina was going to get.

"So, it's okay of I keep riding?" Regina asked hopefully. Her father and her mother looked at each other for a moment, before her father gave a nod.

"In fact, I will help with your training. Perhaps there are some contests you could participate in," her father said. A huge grin spread across Regina's face, running up to her father, Regina gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Shall we get started?" Henry asked when she let go.

Regina was saddling up Darius when Daniel walked in, a small smile on his face.

"Your father has just informed me that I will help you in anyway I can with your riding," he said. Regina looked up at him, feeling absolutely elated.

"Well then, I suppose we will be seeing a lot of each other, now won't we...," Regina said, looking at him, her eyebrows raising.

"Daniel, ma'am," he said, bowing and kissing her hand. Regina laughed, and as he came back up, Daniel pulled her into a hug. Regina returned it, half afraid of her parents walking in, but that was half the fun.

Looking up at him, Regina made a choice she should have made a long time ago.

Leaning up, Regina kissed him, warmth flooding her chest as their lips connected. Daniel stiffened in surprise but quickly returned the kiss, embracing her tighter.

They both pulled away, taking deep breaths. Regina's face was pink as she looked at her lifelong friend, realizing that she never wanted to be away from him.

"I love you," she said, the words sounding right to her ears. Daniel just smiled, cupping his hand to her face, his lips brushing hers softly.

"I love you too," he murmured, putting his face towards hers. "Ever since that day I saw you ride, I have loved you." Regina let out a nervous giggle, being so close to him while her parents were so nearby.

She wanted to stay here forever, wrapped in his arms, but he broke the embrace, walking towards Darius.

"We should probably get you on this horse, ma'am," he said, a wry grin back on his face. Regina smiled back, pulling herself onto the horse, Darius trotting slowly out of the stable.

Looking back, Regina gazed at the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, galloping away, the smile never leaving her lips.

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help making this an extra long oneshot, but I just couldn't help it. I loved Regina's character in this episode, it was given so much depth, and I absolutely loved her. I do have newfound respect for the amazing talent of Lana Parilla, and I got this thought in my head for this story and just went with it. If it was too long...tough because I worked hard on this one and really liked how it came out. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review on this one specifically. I'm hoping that people will give me reviews on which oneshots they liked in particular and please, don't be afraid to give a long review.


	18. Deep Thoughts

**A/N:Episode 19: The Return. I wanted to go several directions with this oneshot, but I just ended up doing three different stories in it. The first, is Bae after the vortex swallowed him up. The second, Rumpelstiltskin's story of the curse and his life trying to find Bae, and the third is what Gold's though after his little August encounter. Hope you enjoy. And also, yea I know the title is crappy but I'm not good at that part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

The vortex was a swirling mass of green light, almost tangible but not quite. Bae's screaming words to his father still hung on his lips, regretting them as soon as he fell in.

"No, Papa. I didn't mean it!" Bae yelled into the tunnel, but he knew his father couldn't hear.

Was he even coming after him, Bae wondered. It was a short trip, over as soon as it began.

Bae fell onto the ground. The ground was a deep black, it felt as hard as stone. Pulling himself up, Bae looked around. He was in the middle of some dark, hard path, with yellow lines marked across the center.

This was it, this was the place he and his father were supposed to be, this was the place with no magic. At that moment, Bae realized he had had no plan for what came next.

How he was going to survive in this strange, new world? He had thought his father would have come with him to help carry the burdens this new world would bring.

Bae stood there, in the middle of the trail till the morning light started to peak over the nearby trees, dodging giant monsters with people inside, some sort of strange form of carriage without horses.

Grief filled Bae's heart when he finally admitted that his father would not be joining him. His father had left him to face this new world alone, broke his deal and stayed in their world. And he, Baelfire, had no idea what to expect in this world. He still could hardly wrap his mind around the prospect of other worlds, having known they existed, but never really wondering that their rules were.

In an air of despair and confusion, Baelfire gathered his cloak against the cold and started to walk, his head bent down, a single tear falling down his cheek.

After what happened to Bae, Rumpelstiltskin became even more dangerous, becoming feared throughout all kingdoms, a loathsome creature that little children were to be warned of.

All the while, searching from kingdom to kingdom, talking to some of the most gruesome creatures to have obtained magical qualities, Rumpelstiltskin began his search for the one thing he loved, the one person who still believed he was worth something.

As the years went on, however, Rumpelstiltskin began to lose more and more of himself. He continued to find and locate fairies, killing them and taking their powers, becoming stronger and more powerful with each fallen foe, vowing his revenge on the glittery creatures. But it seemed that as he gained more magic, became more powerful, a certain mania began to grow inside of him, becoming stronger with the magic.

Over time, Rumpelstiltskin, the humble, if cowardly, man with a loving son, was completely destroyed, nothing but a hollow, malicious being remained. He made deals with others, punishing himself continually while also punishing others, making them feel the way he had for what seemed like forever.

He didn't care how many people he hurt, nothing would ever compare to the pain he felt. All these people, trying to live their happily ever afters, were fools, and it was Rumpelstiltskin's job to assure they never got those endings.

It had seemed forever since he had thought of Bae, so great was his powers that his entire mind was absorbed by the darkness, his deep voice now mutated into a shrill, giggling imp's.

Then she came and ruined everything. It seemed that so many of his problems had began to bloom the instance that little princess said the words, "I will go with you."

Rumpelstiltskin was so consumed with magic, that he hadn't even realized what was right in front of him until it was too late. Her bringing up his son, mentioning the clothes he had saved, the small tokens of what could have been, were what set him in motion.

By caring for Belle, not only was he sure to be turned back into that sniveling man, with no hope at all to see his son again, but he would have broken his sworn vow not to care for another being, and well, Rumpelstiltskin would not break any other deals ever again.

After what happened with Belle, things began to clear up for Rumpelstiltskin, his need for revenge and for his son becoming renewed tenfold. He tossed her out, knowing that now there was someone else in this world that cared for him, and he tossed her out just like his son, but he had a job to do, and he couldn't let anything interfere.

He wasn't strong enough, though, to do what he truly needed to do, but he was sure he knew where he could get the power. That's when Sir James had had a certain 'accident' of sorts, a way for Rumpelstiltskin to get the information he needed.

After the trade for the look alike had taken place, Rumpelstiltskin had lost no time in securing the fairy godmother's magic, along with having some fun with a certain servant girl. But now, he had the magic to do what needed to be done.

The curse was simple, a replication of the seed, pinpointing to the exact world his son had went to, the world with no magic.

When he finished the curse, though, Rumpelstiltskin did the one thing he always did. He paused. He realized he wouldn't be able to do it himself, plunge into a world of no magic, the mania inside him would not allow him to go himself. Luckily, he knew just the right person to give it to.

Rumpelstiltskin had been watching Regina with a very wary eye for many years, and was very familiar with her story, along with her dire revenge against Snow White.

While being trapped in the underground prison Cinderella had so 'cleverly' put together, she came to him, demanding some sort of relief of her precious little stepdaughter, along with all of their world.

Regina had fallen for the bait immediately, jumping at the thought of a world where no magic lived, where no one lived happily ever after.

For several months Rumpelstiltskin waited patiently for the smoke to come, for this world to be born into a new one, the one where his son now resided in. Rumpelstiltskin was not even sure how old his son was now, but he would find out soon enough. T

he smoke descended, and then, Fairytale Land was no more.

"You're going to die either way. At least this way, I might get something out of it."

The words hung in Gold's mind as he left the woods, anger burning hotly in his chest.

Who was this man? This wretched being who would impersonate the one thing he thought he had lost forever, to give him some sense of false hope, only to turn on him in the most idiotic of ways.

This August had actually convinced the great Rumpelstiltskin that he might have been _him_, might have been Bae, and the thought was more than Gold could stand. It was true, that in this domain Gold was the true master, but Regina had been smart.

Preventing anyone from leaving this town, cutting them off from everything and everyone in this world, was truly evil. Of course, Regina didn't know what that little trick had done, not knowing that he had ever had a son, much less what had happened to him.

That ruled out August as being one of Her Majesty's lackeys, but who was he? The question rang through Gold's mind, causing him to grind his teeth in frustration. Oh, how he had wanted to kill that man, wanted to tear him limb from limb until he begged for mercy. He hadn't even felt that bad when French had stolen his cup, and the thought terrified Gold.

Another realization came to Gold as he walked into his home. He slapped his hand against his forehead.

"I told Archie about Bae," Gold said, the thought causing him to let out a laugh, no humor came from the noise though. He had let his guard down, and who knew what price that would come in. If only there was some magic in this world, he could let the simple therapist forget all about it. But this wasn't his world, and he would have to pay the consequences.

Groaning, Gold walked up his stairs, sitting down in a plush velvet chair, the wheels of his mind turning, turning. So many variables came into his mind, such a conflict from this world and the other, a series of possibilities rising and falling like waves on an ocean.

It was nearly midnight when Gold began to form a new plan, a foolish one, but he had to try.

He parked on the small street near Mary Margaret's house, getting out and walking towards it, knowing that his plan was indeed foolish and idiotic, but his emotions were too high right now to listen to reason.

Rapping loudly with his cane, Gold waited until he saw the light under the door, and a bedraggled Emma appeared, gun in her hand. She glared drowsily at Gold, raising the gun in warning.

"Gold, it is the middle of the night. You have better have a good reason for waking me up or I swear I will shoot you right now for trespassing." Gold gave a whimsical smile.

"Well that would be a very hard thing to do, considering this is actually my land I'm trespassing on," he said, the playful smile never leaving his face. Groaning, Emma put the gun down onto her hip, still glowering.

"Five seconds, and I'm closing the door," she said.

"Well then, right to the chase. I say Miss Swan, this is very hostile manner towards someone who is in need of your help." At that, Emma's hand began shutting the door.

"Uh-uh," Gold said playfully, keeping the door open with a firm hand. "It's time to cash in your favor, Miss Swan. I need your help to find someone."

A/N: I couldn't resist adding Emma's little favor into this story. For a while I wasn't going to, but one of my friends convinced me. Now I am one of the many that have thought of a favor for Emma. If you liked this oneshot in particular, tell me and review it. Thanks!


	19. The Life of August W Booth

A/N: Okay, folks time for The Stranger! An episode so fraught with emotion and the cuteness of Jakob Davies (come on, he's a pretty cute little kid. Great Pinocchio). Before I continue however, I must get this out in the open of the internet. I realized while watching this episode what is so wrong with our little wooden bundle of joy. I noticed it when Gepetto, his father, sat him into the cabinet, about to take him into our world. That moment was so touching, but there was something that happened, or rather, didn't happened, that I must express. GEPETTO, PINOCCHIO'S OWN FATHER SET HIM OFF INTO THAT WARDROBE AFTER BULLYING PEOPLE TO GET HIM INSIDE...AND THE FREAKING MAN DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIS SON HE LOVED HIM BEFORE HE WAS SENT TO THE SUCKINESS THAT IS OUR WORLD. GEPETTO, WHAT THE CRAP! *cough cough* Anyway, I just had to get that off my chest. I waited forever for him to say that to his son before he was sent to out world, just a simple 'I love you, son' 'I love you too, papa' would be the appropriate response to this situation. This lack of affection from his father permanently scarred this young boy, putting an empty hole in his heart that was never filled until he came back to Storybrooke. This is my opinion and I had to get it out somehow, so thank you readers for reading my rant or just skipping over it to read the story. Now, on to our previously scheduled oneshot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

Pinocchio had left Emma behind, and the thought cut him to the bone. But what could he do, he was a child that was given a great responsibility he hadn't asked for. So he fled with the others, hoping that Emma would be better off without him.

He and the others escaped and ran for the first bus they could find, piling up on the strange machine and traveling Pinocchio had no idea where.

This world was so confusing, so many stone paths, black roads and towering buildings, he was often frightened by the strangeness of them all, but he knew even at such a young age that he would have to learn to adapt, this was his home now.

"So where are we going?" he asked one of the kids as they got off of the bus onto another similar street then they had left.

The older kid gave a smirk, something not right in his eyes.

"We, are not going anywhere. We are getting out of this city, you are on your own," he said, turning from Pinocchio, running off with the other kids.

Pinocchio began to panic, unsure of what was happening to him. They were leaving him alone? But no one would be that mean...could they?

"Wait!" Pinocchio called, running after them, dodging people in the street as he tried to pursue the other kids.

But his legs were to small, and the kids could weave better through the crowds, probably after years of practice. Soon, Pinocchio was breathing heavily, the kids vanishing a few street signs back.

He walked over to a nearby bench, sinking down and catching his breath. His baggy clothes felt uncomfortable, his face sweaty and his breathing ragged.

The little boy huddled closely to himself, trying not to cry. He was a real boy now, he couldn't cry. He sat there, confusion marring his thoughts.

The other kids were gone, they had left him all alone. That hurt him very much, people were never supposed to be cruel enough to leave people all alone. Why had they even brought him along if they were just going to leave him?

Maybe he could try getting back to the house, going back to Emma and resuming his mission he had so recently given up.

Pinocchio became scared. He had been abandoned, left without any knowledge of this world.

Somehow he knew that the man and woman who had taken him in would know by now the children had left, and the thought of going back filled him with dread. They would yell and scream and punish him, and Pinocchio knew what happened when you were punished in that house, what the man would do.

They would ask him questions about the other kids, they never would leave him alone. the thought of what awaited him back at that house made Pinocchio's blood run cold. No, he couldn't go back, he was on his own now.

And he couldn't live in this world, couldn't survive if he still thought like he was still in his won world, one with magic and love. No, this place was a hard and cruel place, and he would have to toughen up if he was going to survive.

Pinocchio picked himself up from the bench, leaving Emma and his life from before on that bench. He walked until he found a phone. After spending an entire hour asking for change he finally had enough that the phone made sound through the other end.

He remembered some number he had learned in school to call in case of emergencies. He pushed on the button 9 and 1 twice, a ringing comign through to the other side.

"Yes, this is 911, what's your emergency," a woman's voice said.

The boy gulped, but he knew what he had to say. "My name is August Booth and I'm an orphan. I don't know where to go.

As the years went on the newly named August W. Booth made a life for himself, finding himself once again put into a foster home, but this one was far kinder then the other had been. And as the years went on his memories of Fairytale Land and Emma and those first painful months of his life here began to fade away into nothingness, Pinocchio gone from August's mind. If anything he thought that those months had been a strange dream.

When he became older he showed signs of being a very creative writer, writing many short stories in his school and town's paper, eventually getting a scholarship for writing. Booth spent his years after high school going to college and learning so much, his writing intensifying in skill and creativity.

He soon graduated from college and left any remnant of his life back with his foster parents, going anywhere he could. Morocco, Egypt, Spain, there were so many possibilities in the world if you just took the time to look.

As the young Booth began to grow into a man he spent his years traveling, never staying in one city, town, or even country, for very long. He kept writing, unsure of where his inspiration came from, selling and publishing transcripts when he could and absorbing himself in the culture around him.

These great years of travel and freedom didn't last too long though.

It happened one night when he was in a small Mexican town, a seedy motel room his present home.

The pain had come late at night while he was sleeping. Searing, fiery pain lanced through his leg, waking him from his sleep.

Booth shouted, his leg moving around in a jerking motion, tensing up and not releasing. Booth fell out of his bed onto the dirty floor, pulling up his pant leg to see what was wrong with his leg. He got the shock of a lifetime when he saw his leg transform from real, warm flesh into hard wood. then the memories came.

They crashed around him like a tidal wave. Fairytale Land. Gepetto. The Curse. Emma.

August writhed in pain, his leg aching and these long buried memories introducing him to an all new torture he had never even imagined.

Soon his shouts of apin were heard and a young Mexican woman opened the door, concern on her face.

"Senior, is there somethign wrong?" she asked, looking down at August's tense body on the floor.

"What is the date?" he asked, slowly sitting up, careful not to move his leg.

"I don't understand, senior-" the woman began.

"What is the date, woman!" Booth shouted, his voice causing the woman to jump and rush from the room.

Groaning, August pulled himself back onto the bed, his leg now a useless lump of wood. His face was sweaty and he was shaking, fear he had not recognized in a long time resurfacing.

The woman came back saying something about the date, but August didn't listen. He knew what today was. "Thank you," he muttered, limping to the door and shutting it firmly.

He limped back to the bed, staying there until the sun began to poke through his window. Throughout the night he ran through all the memories of before, delving back into the life of Pinocchio. He knew what had happened and he knew what he had to do.

That day he got on his motorcycle and drove, barely ever resting to stop.

He managed to collect information on where he needed to go, where she was, and he took the trip, his quest to redeem himself.

He traveled for days and days, the trip from Mexico to Maine rough at the best of times and practically unbearable at others. The wood around his leg did not lengthen, it seemed to behave for now.

After several months of driving, August found what he was looking for. the cheery words saying Welcome to Storeybrooke were a welcoming sight to the world traveler. He had spent so many years living off of adventure and freedom, but now it was time to face the past he had so cowardly run away from. Now was the time to get the Savior to believe in who she was and get her to take down the Evil Queen, releasing him from the prison he knew his body would soon become.

He drove into the sleepy town, stopping beside a young blonde woman and a small brunette boy.

His instincts told him that this was the baby he had left all those years ago, this woman with fiery determination he could see through his helmet was baby Emma.

Let's see if Pinocchio can redeem himself, August thought, cutting off his bike and dismounting, taking his first steps towards helping to end the curse and redeem himself for his past mistakes.

A/N: Sorry, abrupt ending, but I'm tired and am so close to finishing my oneshots, so I really do apologize for this story, it isn't my best work I admit. I could have gone farther with this but for some reason I just didn't want to. Broadness, the fiend that strikes again. I hate it, but oh well, thanks for reading, just a little more and you'll be finished. Hope despite the crapiness it makes an okay story. R&R please!


	20. The Apple's Poison

A/N: Well, here ya go! The last segment of Once Upon a Oneshots. I have really enjoyed writing these and I really hope that people will enjoy reading them too. I am sorry, but I will not be making a oneshot for the finale. It was just too mind-blowingly awesome to compare, so this is it! Hope you have enjoyed them all and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the epic characters (and David/Charming) in the television series Once Upon a Time, those belong to the creators, writers, and ABC. these characters were brought to life by the amazing actors that play them (and Josh Dallas; just kidding) :)**

"Well congratulations, Regina. You finally won." And with that Snow took a huge bite of the apple.

It tasted bitter, the chunk choking her as it slid down her throat. The choking intensified as she swallowed the bite, her vision blurring and her heart racing. Snow fell to the ground, the apple still in her hand, Regina's laughter the last thing she hears before everything goes black.

After a moment of darkness images began passing by Snow in a whirlwind. Regina when she first met her, her father's funeral, meeting Charming, taking the potion.

_Stop_! Snow thought with all her might, jolting from where she had been laying. What had just happened? Snow looked around to get a grip of her surroundings.

She was in a very nice bed, an embroidered blanket covering her body. Pulling the blanket away, Snow sat up and turned to the edge of her bed so her feet were dangling on the side. As her eyes became adjusted to the darkness Snow stood up and began walking. She wasn't sure where she was going but somehow her feet knew where to take her.

As she moved along the stone walls of this strange place, Snow began to figure out where she was, and the thought filled her with dread.

She was in Regina's home, or rather, old home. As she passed a window she could see the fields surrounding the estate. Snow finally made it outside, the cool night air making her shiver.

Where was she going? She got her answer a few seconds later when she saw the stable up ahead. Just outside was a little girl, a small saddle in hand, approaching the stable doors.

"Don't open them!" Snow wanted to yell to the little girl, to warn her. But her child self paid no mind, entering the opening and freezing, her eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Snow shook her head as she saw little Snow running into the nearby woods, Regina calling out to her.

Oh, how different she looked, her voice even sounded different, no evil or malice behind any of her words, only fear.

_And you were the one that ruined it for her_, a voice seemed to hiss to her. Snow turned to see where the voice had come from, but couldn't find its source.

Then, all around her the world began to shift, turning and turning, sunlight invading and she found herself inside Regina's house again, gazing at the sweet little flowers in the room.

Snow watched with tear filled eyes as Regina's mother spoke to her, tricking her younger self into giving her the information she needed.

"Then don't make her marry my father," her younger self said, the words filling Snow with despair.

_It's all your fault_, the disembodies voice hissed at her. Snow didn't even bother whirling around, uncaring of where the voice came from. _All you had to do was keep a simple secret, not say a word, but you just had to play right into the old crow's hand didn't you!_ The tears Snow had been trying to keep at bay began to flow as she heard this.

"I didn't know!" she yelled, falling to her knees as the scene began to change again. Now she was in the stable, Daniel, Regina and her mother there. Her mother was speaking to Regina and Snow knew all too well what was going to happen.

She screamed and cried as she saw Daniel's body fall, lifeless as Regina cried and held him in her arms.

_A man is dead because of you, Snow White, all because of you_.

"I didn't know! I was just a child!" Snow screamed and shouted, yelling at the unseen voice. The scene once again began to shift and change, Snow steeling herself for what would come next.

She saw herself, older now, listening to her father's speech. She hugged him and everyone cheered, except Regina and Leopold's guest, the genie.

Snow watched again, unable to prevent the images or stop what would come next as she saw what had happened to this poor genie, falling for Regina's con and standing there hopeless as those snakes bit into her father, standing there sobbing as he drew his last breath.

_Another life you have ruined and destroyed, Snow White, another death all because of you_. Snow cried and weeped, her shoulders heaving as each sob brought a new wave of pain.

"How could I have prevented this?" she asked the voice, hoping for some solace in her haze of grief. All that answered was another change, the world shifting again as she stood and watched herself meet her best friend.

"Red," Snow moaned, watching as she followed Red into her home. She saw as her and Red traded cloaks and as Red hurried away. Snow watched as Red talked to Peter, as she chained him up, and then was forced to stand there as the Wolf ripped the helpless man to pieces. Snow wasn't sure she would ever stop crying, the pain she saw in Red's eyes when the cloak was put on her too much.

"Why are you doing this!" Snow screamed into the sky, her face looking up in anguish. "What have I done to deserve this? Haven't I suffered enough!" Her pain and heartbreak was only met by another memory, another horrendous outcome.

It seemed that these images would go on forever, always changing, always becoming worse and worse as they wore on. Snow was unsure how long she had been forced to sit by and idly watch things happen that was out of her control. Her pain never lessened, only increasing as the eternity wore on.

_Death will always follow you, you are a curse to everyone you meet_, the voice hissed in the whirlwind of images. _The only way you could ever achieve happiness is by destroying everyone else's._

"That's not true," Snow wailed into the void of memories, long since giving up any hope of relieving herself from this torture.

As time passed, months, years, decades it seemed, Snow gave up all hope. She soon succumbed to the darkness, hopelessness and self loathing invading her very core. No matter what she did, the images and voice kept coming, turning even happier memories into ones of pure misery.

It had been years since Snow had ever felt happiness, grief and despair encasing her like a tomb. She never ate, never slept, just watched these horrendous things come and go, come and go. One memory, though, filled Snow with something else.

When she looked upon this new change, Snow was ready for whatever pain came her way, so used to the pain she had caused she almost didn't feel it. She looked up and gave a gasp. Even though she was sure this instance would bring some new unfound pain, Snow let any other thought leave her head, filling her eyes with the one person that mattered.

Charming stood there, looking up at her from the net in the tree. Snow drank in every part of him, her cold numb body starting to warm as she focused on him. She could hear the voice hissing something at her, but she was too occupied to notice.

He was here, for the first time ever, Charming was here and she couldn't be happier. Gone was the voice from her head, warmth now flooding every pore of her being.

She managed to stand, drying her tears with her hand, rushing up to her true love, a smile slowly beginning to form on her lips. Even though he couldn't see her, Snow stood and gazed into his eyes, reaching out to touch his face.

"I will always find you," he whispered, not from the phantom standing next to her, but inside her head, inside her heart. "You have to keep fighting, Snow, for us," he said.

"I will, I will, Charming," Snow whispered, a new strength beginning to build up inside of her. Yes, she had to fight, to help all of her friends.

The pain was ripped from her body, the warming glow she felt for Charming all that was left. Her memories began to change, to shift into one's of happiness, delight.

"We're all waiting for you," Red said to her.

"Yea, come on, Snow, you can fight it!" Grumpy yelled at her, a fist raised in triumph. Everyone, her friends, her loved one's, everyone she ever cared about surrounded her in a loving circle. Snow beamed at all the smiling faces, knowing that she was never the problem, that this was the curse Regina had put on her.

When it seemed like Snow's heart would burst with joy, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Looking up, Snow met the blue eyes she feared she would never see again.

"Charming," Snow said, a smile coming to face. Charming gave her a smile and for just that moment, Snow knew she was safe.

A/N: Was that a satisfying enough end to Apple Red as Blood? I sure hope so. Thank you guys (of the future who will possibly, hopefully read this) for reading these and I really hope you loved some of these. Also, look down and you will see a small blue button that sats review chapter. It will be so totally cool if you push the button, who knows, you might get a cookie! Again, future readers, thanks so much for reading this and if no one reads it, well poop because I enjoyed it and I really hope my writing is somewhat pleasant. Okay, rant's over, so go on, read another fanfic!


End file.
